House of Aensland
by Thrythlind
Summary: Morrigan quests to revitalize her family. Humor ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Morrigan Aensland sat on her throne and looked out over great hall with a bored disposition. There was something bothering her and she couldn't quite lay her finger on it.

She wasn't hungry, having just had a very satisfying battle with the catgirl Felicia and her canine paramour Jon Talbain. Even if she was hungry, she kept a small harem of adoring darkstalkers and humans on hand for when she couldn't just go out and pick a fight.

Four females, seven males. Plenty of variety for a succubus who found sexual energy somewhat less satisfying than that created in a battle.

Still, she rested her head in hand and looked out over the empty great hall and thought as to what was aggravating her some more.

All the bureaucrats in service to the Aensland house were out doing their jobs. There was no battle in the Makai. The human world was safe from any rogue darkstalker of sufficient power to rouse the great powers. There was nothing for her to do.

She'd tried taking a few visits to Earth to party as she did before she ascended to the throne officially, but her responsibilities nagged at her and it made things less pleasant than she remembered.

"I've grown up," she muttered distastefully. "The thought sickens me, I should seek out Donovan and ask him for a merciful end. Of course, that what be the end of House Aensland..."

She stopped and straightened her lounging pose on the throne.

Indeed, after reabsorbing Lilith into herself and the troubles with Pyron and Dimitri, she was the only Aensland succubus still alive.

There were other succubi, of course, she had one in her harem. But after her, the Aensland house would be no more, and that would end the relatively peaceful arrangement the majority of the Makai had with the human world.

Responsibility again.

Of course, reproduction was not the easiest of tasks for a succubus.

Only the purity of a newly deflowered virgin could bare a succubus child. Anything less would produce only half-breeds, and that only with non-succubi. Two non-virginal succubi would simply be barren to each other.

Half-breeds could be strong and do the job, Donovan was proof of that, but there were political problems. The darkstalkers would only accept the rule of a true succubus ruler, no half-breed heir need apply.

Which left only one other option.

The human world.

Virginal succubi of child bearing age were rare due to the hungers and needs they developed as they hit that age, but succubi had always had another option.

Humans.

A human virginal woman, to be precise.

Actually, given the deplorable state of the House of Aensland as it stood, four or five women.

Each of whom would become a fully free-willed succubi of House Aensland, and expectant mother, after the fact.

Given that none of them would be able to thereafter enchant or impregnate the others, being of the same blood and no longer being virgins, the resultant family would only be as close as could be expected of new acquaintances.

And, if Morrigan went at this as indelicately as she did when looking for relaxation, which usually but not always meant blood and battle and adrenaline, then she'd have rather hostile sisters.

The first step, the kiss, had to be willingly initiated by the human for this to work. Granted, deception, foreplay, drugs, alcohol, natural pheromones and ignorance could all be used since "willingly" meant merely no magical influence, but again, if Morrigan wanted a family...being upfront was...distastefully required.

She stood up and called out for one of the few attendants in view.

"Inform the council I'm returning to the human world," she declared.

"What for, milady?" the small, unimportant demon asked.

"I need sisters and children," she answered.

One particularly elderly demon muttered under his breath.

"About time."

*****

*****

*****

Setsuna didn't shift as the doorbell rang unexpectedly, to the rest of the house's residents at least.

It was hard not to see an event of such significance as this coming given what her job was.

"Who could that be?" Haruka wondered irritably as she sat up from the table, where she'd been trying to figure out a plan of attack to tweak a few more seconds of lead time from her next race.

And near-ignoring the very well-cooked home meal Michiru had set in front of her and had since more than half-cooled.

"A polite visitor," Setsuna noted.

Haruka glanced over to the green-haired woman with narrowed eyes and then walked to the door to open it...

...and reveal a tall, broad-shouldered woman in a business dress that was both inherently sexual and very tasteful at the same time. The color was a royal purple that should have been ostentatious, but somehow wasn't on this woman.

Of course, Haruka's eyes wandered inevitably to the large breasts that strained artfully against the white fabric of the dress blouse under the outer jacket.

Upper level Cs, if Haruka was any judge at all, and oozing an invisible signal to come right then.

Michiru even stopped dead in mid-chastisement of her girlfriend as the succubus's pheromones wafted over her to enhance the unnatural beauty unnecessarily.

Even Hotaru was leveling a rather confused expression of desire at the woman.

"Normally I'd be up for a few games," the woman said with a smile. "But, you're all off the menu for now."

"You might try dialing down the pheromones," Setsuna noted, a mechanical fan nearby wafting the air away from the woman drinking tea.

"Oh, you're no fun, Setsuna," Morrigan said with a pout as she stepped in past Haruka, who was eager to step out of her way.

The succubus in humanoid disguise reached up to close Michiru's mouth and moved across to sit down across from Setsuna.

"Well?" Setsuna said.

"I'm going to be on Earth for a few weeks, maybe months," Morrigan said.

"You expect to court a full house that fast?" Setsuna asked.

"I am a succubus queen," Morrigan reminded her. "This is taking my time."

"You're not looking for bitter ex-lovers," Setsuna said.

"I am aware of that," Morrigan noted.

"Long term relationships take a little bit more work than you might be thinking," Setsuna said. "You're older than you would normally be to start this, but you're still young in many ways."

"I'm here as long as it takes then," Morrigan noted.

"That's better," Setsuna said. "Make sure to check in every so often and we have no problem."

Morrigan nodded and stood up to walk back out, smacking Haruka on the ass as she did so.

"And please stop harassing the uniforms!" Setsuna called out without looking up.

"Right, old lady, right," Morrigan said. "Try to check in with the authorities like a good visiting dignitary..."

The woman vanished into a swarm of bats that lifted off into the sky just outside the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Haruka demanded as her mind started to come to itself.

"Morrigan Aensland," Setsuna said. "Head of House Aensland and effectively queen of the Makai Realm...or at least the part of it that can be dealt with on any respectable manner."

"And what is she doing on Earth?" Michiru asked.

"She's looking for virgins," Setsuna said.

"Oh, good luck with that," Hotaru muttered, drawing every eye, including Setsuna's, toward her.

"Excuse me?" three adult voices said at once to the teenager.

*****

*****

*****

A swarm of bats seemed to flow out of nowhere on the corner of a fairly empty street and slowly pull in to form a slender beauty with long green hair and dressed in a very fashionable and supporting business dress colored a royal purple that did not seem at all ostentatious or offputting as such presentments usually did.

The woman had broad shoulders that spoke of much physical activity. Her arms and legs held the well-toned muscles of a practiced and balanced athlete, without the overdone and somewhat counterproductive definition of a bodybuilder. Her chest was large and strained against the magically created fabric of her dress blouse in an artful way possible only to a succubi.

Morrigan, looked over herself and approved of the human disguise as she walked down the street to head for her first candidate.

Morrigan walked into the Interpol office with an air of belonging and importance. She brushed close, ignoring the confused and interested glances of assorted women in the front room, mostly secretarial types.

She was releasing a pheromone targeted to women right now, but she wasn't interested in weak women who could not handle the responsibilities of House Aensland.

She moved onward, through the doors, being noticed and ignored all at once.

It was also something she was used to as royalty. Just for the moment the cause of overlooking her was a supernatural effect rather than a sense of familiarity.

The disguised succubus continued to draw female attention, though most of the women looked more confused than anything. Probably "straight", Morrigan decided with a smirk, gender preferences meant nothing to her, even without magical aide.

After all, despite appearances, succubi were both male and female...sort of like plants.

That last thought came with something of a smirk.

She walked into the elevator and rode it up casually with a crowd of other people, most of whom were hot and bothered. Even without pheromones, males were an easy target.

The elevator opened on a floor from which she could sense a soul of strength and she pushed herself out into the hallway there. Then the soul came around the corner, dressed in a business suit of her own, rather than the more famous blue chinese cheongsam.

Morrigan stepped aside, letting Chun Li and the man she was speaking to pass beside her.

"I'm going to be doing some training for the next two weeks," Chun Li said. "I'll be off the grid unfortunately."

"Pulling a Ryu?" the agent she was speaking to asked with his own smirk.

"I don't plan on vanishing for years, thank you," Chun Li said with a trace of bitterness.

"Yeah, well be careful," the agent said as they came to the elevator again and Chun Li stepped on, Morrigan unobtrusively coming in behind her and moving to the back of the car.

The succubus took in Chun Li's smell and it was a sheer pleasure. Righteousness and passion and energy. Spices and herbs from her choice of diet giving her a tantalizing prelude to the woman's taste.

And, she was a virgin.

Chun Li turned back toward her briefly, eyeing her cautiously.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Morrigan said casually.

Chun Li narrowed her eyes a bit more and turned back to look forward, nary a sign of confusion or attraction.

Ooo, she was going to be a challenge, this one.

A yummy, amusing, titalating challenge.

*****

*****

*****

Morrigan took a moment to sneak into Chun Li's hotel room to gather her travel arrangements while the Chinese woman was in the shower.

Very, very tempting, but she somehow didn't think barging her way into the woman's shower was a proper introduction.

It worked in some situations.

Just she didn't think the raucous frat parties and luxury rich debauches she used crash as a younger succubus were quite the right models to follow here.

In any case, from Juuban to the local Interpol office and now, since she was in the area, Nerima.

She appeared again in a swarm of bats, this time with a purple school-girl's outfit and a somewhat younger image than she had worn before. Again, she managed to make it both tasteful and sexy.

When she was younger, she'd likely not have worried about the tasteful.

"Now to see if this place matches the rumors," she said.

*****

*****

*****

Morrigan caught her breath and released in a long, satisfied sigh.

Contrary to popular belief, Nerima didn't erupt into fights everyday. Usually at least a week went by before someone did something crazy that erupted into a brawl, especially not an all out brawl.

However, the atmosphere reeked of battle and Morrigan just couldn't resist poking the bee hive, with a particular satisfying battle to follow.

It had started when she came to the park to find the Tendo and Saotome families having some sort of picnic. From the sounds of it, the idea for the event had come from the patriarchs of the family. They were hoping somehow to get their children to like each other apparently.

Wasted effort in Morrigan's estimation, the two in question were complaining about the situation back and forth, but there was no lack of liking in there undertones. Just lots and lots of inhibitions.

Morrigan walked close and took in a smell of the people at the event. The most powerful was the young man, Ranma that was at the center of the rumors.

A shapechanger, male and female, and thus too magical to be on the list. Very, very strong though, and what a strong scent. He must have had women just dripping off of him.

"Really," the young blue-haired woman was saying. "Can't we just have a picnic. Does it have to be some sort of romantic opportunity every time?"

"I know that," the young man returned as he helped her unpack their picnic lunch onto the table. "Wait, what is this?"

"That's a bento, Ranma," the girl said.

"I know it's a bento, Akane," Ranma said. "But who made the food in it?"

"I did, why, is that a problem?" Akane demanded.

Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he asked his next question.

"Is it...curry?" he asked.

"Yes, if you must know," Akane said.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Today's or yesterday's," the boy asked.

"It's fresh, of course," Akane said. "I made it today."

"Then it's not ready yet," Ranma said, putting it back in the bag.

"What do you mean it's 'not ready yet?'" Akane demanded.

The girl frowned and closed her own eyes.

As the show progressed, a tall brown-haired girl walked next to Morrigan.

"Hello there," she said. "Would you like a rice ball?"

"Oh, sure," the green-haired "school girl" said, accepting the black and white item from the package holding them and sampling it experimentally.

The taste exploded in her mouth like the climax of a battle with the street fighter Ryu and she shivered appreciatively, taking her next bite slower and taking her time to eat it.

"This is good," she said almost tearfully.

"Thank you, very much," the brown-haired girl said with a red-blush. "I notice you're watching Ranma and Akane...are you...perhaps, looking for Ranma?"

"No," Morrigan said, unconcerned that this girl just seemed to be aware of her despite any supernatural shielding. "He's not to my taste, and she'd be an amusing opponent, but I doubt much more."

"Oh," the brown-haired girl said. "That's good. My name is Kasumi Tendo, what are you here?"

"I'm just...brousing for now," Morrigan said. "And I am Morrigan Aensland."

She gave her name in a mildly haughty manner that spoke of much more self-assurance than the loud manner of another set of aristocrats of Kasumi's acquaintance.

Morrigan's eyes were drawn to a newcomer as a bouncey chinese girl arrived on the scene with her own food items.

"Brousing?" Kasumi said. "What are you brousing for?"

"I need to find some strong women," Morrigan said, curiously unconcerned with what she was saying.

A young man with a bandana and an umbrella arrived to join the developing situation.

"Oh, you lean that way?" Kasumi asked.

Now there was some girl with a giant spatula.

"I lean both ways," Morrigan said with a smirk.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, flushing redly and patting her chest down and sliding a little bit closer to her oblivious conversation partner.

Morrigan's eyes were mostly fixed ahead as she listened to the newcomers and the picnic goers and the attempts to keep things in check and out of chaos. They were doing a fairly good job, at least until the two that smelled like brother and sister showed up.

At their arrival it took some applied violence to keep things relatively cool.

But nearly enough to whet Morrigan's developing appetite.

"You look tense," Kasumi said. "Do you mind if I give you a back rub."

Before Morrigan could give a half-aware answer, a guy wearing glasses showed up and she'd had enough teasing.

Standing up and marching through the crowd of teenagers, all of whom suddenly noticed the radiating sense of battle that came into their midst, and then firmly kisssed the two at the center of the restrained chaos.

First Akane, stealing away the girl's breath and shocking the onlookers silent before moving on to do the same to Ranma.

After that she turned to face the others and said.

"Come and get it," with a smirk.

Battle ensued

Now she was sitting on the remains of the battle-ground, stretching out and just soaking in the post-fight bliss. Taking into account on the bruises and minor cuts she'd received because she'd avoided some of her more obviously supernatural attacks, it was still a most satisfying brawl.

That young man with the bandana could simply go forever.

He was even now only barely winded off to the side.

Most everybody else was in various stages of unconscious or wishing they were. The young man and woman Morrigan had used to start the whole deal were busy furiously trying to look at anyone but each other.

Morrigan smirked at that and wondered how long their pheromones would remain as ramped and specifically targetted as she'd made them.

Then she winced as the iodine touched one of her cuts.

"Oh, please hold still, Morrigan-chan," Kasumi said chastisingly. "This won't take long."

"I don't really need it," Morrigan said with a shrug. "And thanks for the other rice balls."

"Oh, it's no problem," Kasumi said. "Oh, and I made you a package to take home with you."

"Excellent, Kasumi-san!" Morrigan declared, eagerly accepting the lovely, little ribbon wrapped bento. "I really must repay you sometime."

"Well," Kasumi said with a blush.

Morrigan took another self-satisfied breath.

Yes, she hadn't found a specific candidate yet for her task, but this trip had to be considered very successful.

*****

*****

*****

Okayama was next on Morrigan's agenda, the city proper. There was a small shrine up in the nearby mountains that practically radiated power, but she could already tell that there was a bit too much up there for there to be much of use.

Instead she'd followed the traces of power from that shrine down into the city and started to look for places the beings up that way might have frequented.

Eventually she came to a construction site and two women working there. A blonde woman who was off to the side delivering lunches under watchful eyes that were less leering than worried, and a green-haired woman who was using an air-hammer a little higher up.

The blonde was a bit out of touch for her. There were small elements of something that wasn't human by any stretch of the imagination running through her.

Probably best not to risk it.

Besides, the girl was so obviously clumsy and accident-prone at a glance that it wasn't funny.

She turned to look up a couple floors to see the green-haired woman working steadily with the air-hammer and glancing worrying down to the blonde every so often.

Or at least that was the intention.

"Who are you?" a voice asked suspiciously from above her.

Morrigan straightened her purple business dress and turned toward the sound and resisted the urge to be nervous. The cyan-haired woman before her reeked of power on a level with Pyron or higher.

Best to be upfront here.

"I'm Morrigan Aensland," she said. "Succubus Queen of the Makai, who are you?"

"Ryoko," the woman said, bringing some vague memories of tales of a demon by that name being locked in a shrine nearby. "You were poking about outside the shrine. A particular someone 'suggested' I see what you were up to."

Ryoko refused to call Washu Mother, Mommy, Mom or any other such moniker.

"I'm looking for mating candidates," Morrigan said.

That brought a reaction as the woman suddenly appeared in front of the succubus without seeming to move.

"Tenchi's off limits," she said threateningly, a long energy weapon at Morrigan's throat.

Morrigan broke into a nervous-eager grin and flexed her fingers.

"Must resist urge to fight," she thought to herself. "The senshi would really not appreciate a battle of this magnitude."

It was difficult, since taking Lilith back into herself it was so very, very rare to actually meet someone that had the same raw power she did, much less potentially more.

It was a very good thing she'd gone to Nerima first. Most of her appetite for battle was well-sated already, and there was no need to be a glutton.

"Is Tenchi the green-haired woman up there?" Morrigan asked casually.

The sword pulled back.

"You're interested in Kiyone?" Ryoko asked. "I thought you wanted mates."

"Yes, and if a half-breed were enough, I could get a man," Morrigan said. "But I'm royalty and a pure-bred heir, or more, is needed. And for that, a succubi needs a human woman. A virgin human woman."

Ryoko smirked and leaned back crossing her arms.

"You, are sizing up the detective as a royal consort?" Ryoko repeated.

"That is the size of it," Morrigan said. "Though, the long-term relationship would likely be more sisterly."

After all, there'd have to be a real damn honest attraction for their to be much love-making after the first time.

Someone sneezed in Nerima.

"Let's talk, lady," Ryoko said, gesturing for Morrigan to follow.

"Someday when I'm less busy," Morrigan said. "We'll have to have a fight or two."

"Oh, I'll be up for that," Ryoko said as she walked to a payphone and dialed it. "Eh, Sasami, is Washu there? Was...Was....grumble...Mom, yes, it's some non-terran royalty."

"Actually, we're from Earth," Morrigan noted. "Just not this phase of it."

"Whatever," Ryoko said to Morrigan. "She's looking for a bride...yeah you heard me. Kiyone."

The laughter over the phone was clearly audible to Morrigan who arched an eyebrow.

"I know! Right?!" Ryoko responded to the loud guffaws, almost chortling herself. "Anyway, I'm going to give her some info on the cop-lady and...Ayeka what are you listening on the other line?! Of course I know about Morquendi matchmaking rituals. I've been to Morquendi. You know I didn't destroy the planet, it's still there! Look, there's no...no...Aye...wait...I...damn it, let me get a word in edge-wise. Gah she hung up."

"What was that?" Morrigan asked.

"My fiancee's other fiancee," Ryoko said distastefully, she looked up toward Morrigan. "Imperial edict, something about 'enough teasing'."

"I'm a succubus with a harem looking for several women to join in," Morrigan said. "No need to explain multiple spouses to me."

"Yeah, well, Earth," Ryoko said as if that explained things. "Ayeka's coming here with my cabbit to get things started."

"And how long will...." Morrigan paused her speech as the world around her changed into a crystalline room populated by two other women with large amounts of power.

"All right," Ayeka said. "We'll be moving to the edge of the system for better reception as we contact Kiyone's family for negotiations."

"I wasn't actually finished looking at candidates yet," Morrigan protested.

"Oh, this shall not take long," the jurai woman said. "Sasami will help you." She gestured to the green-haired fourteen year old next to her who waved cheerfully.

"Wait, Sasami?" Ryoko said. "What about me?"

"We have JURAI protocols to review," Ayeka said. "Ryo-Ohki, private room."

"Miah!" the ship declared as a crystalline wall opened up a door.

Ayeka nabbed Ryoko by a pointed ear and dragged her forward.

"Now, as first queen," long, irritated sigh, "you will be responsible for keeping up with the various Jurai militaries while I will be..."

The crystalline wall closed behind them and shut off the sound.

"Interesting marriage that will be," Morrigan said.

"Well, mother says most queens maintain chaste sisterly relationships with each other," Sasami said. "She then said that the sooner Ryoko and Ayeka 'boff each other silly' and get over the denial, the better for Tenchi and the universe at large."

"You know," Morrigan said. "I'm not really contacting these girls yet."

"You're not supposed to anyway," Sasami said as she started calling up a communication.

Several days later, Kiyone received an message from home.

"The Makibi family has approved a negotiation for matrimony of Kiyone Makibi, fourth heir in line, with Queen Morrigan Aensland of the Makai. Final decision to be Kiyone Makibi's. First meeting, Okayama, Earth Time, three weeks. Matchmaker will be on hand, the Aensland family will be represented by Sasami of the Jurai."

"Oh no," Kiyone said, hanging her head and rolling her eyes. "They ran out of cousins to sell off."

Still days before that arrived, or was even sent, however, Morrigan shook her head after several hours of questioning and explanation and distance paperwork.

The woman better be worth it after all that. Some part of Morrigan felt she'd already paid for the deal as it was.

At least that Ryoko woman was still having her ear bent when she'd been allowed to leave.

Now it was on to other candidates.

*****

*****

*****

Morrigan sat off to the side in the police office as she watched people coming and going through the office. There were several near misses to be had.

A few rookies not quite there yet. A few experienced veterans a bit too experienced, unfortunately.

Or wrong gender.

Almost none of the criminals came close to working. Too crude, too brass, too likely to stab a person in the back.

This station was looking to be a bust and she shook her head, wishing she'd thought of this in the twenties. Then again, that might have presented a whole set of other problems.

She was about to get up and leave for the next location in her idle wandering around the city, and progressively realizing that Chicago wasn't living up to the glory days she remembered of Prohibition and the Untouchables.

And then someone came in.

The woman was young, nineteen, with the dusky skin and facial features of an Hindi woman. She carried a large gun a holster with confidence and ease and spoke with the cops on level. That implied more physical strength than she appeared to have.

There was a heavy amount of willpower and self-carriage. This wasn't the kind of girl to go to pieces in the middle of chaos. She was more the kind to focus harder, consider and plan.

She stood up and walked closer.

"Lesbian, hmm?" she said as she took in the girl's natural pheromones. "In denial? No. In the closet? Yes. And, virgin."

There was also, under the gun-oil, a lingering smell of adrenaline beyond that of the other warriors she'd seen so far. The sort of lingering smell that spoke of thrill-seekers and adrenaline-junkies.

Listening as she was to the girl talk about her 'cobra', she expected that the source was speed and power for this one.

She liked having horsepower under her ass, apparently.

"Rally Vincent," she said with a smirk before turning about. "This one will probably be the easiest of the lot."

Young, the easier gender preference, and a heavy adrenaline junkie. One that would love the minor regenerative kick a succubus had to keep those adrenaline surges from eventually breaking down the body by driving it at too high a level.

She cracked her knuckles with a smirk and started to walk out when a monster stepped out in front of her.

"BB Hood!" Morrigan gasped as she jumped back from the small blonde and into a fighting stance.

"The hell?" the little blonde hellion declared stepping back to reach into her jacket where Morrigan saw a multitude of grenades and Morrigan started to realize several things.

BB Hood was a virgin, psychotic, but a virgin. This girl was so very, very not a virgin. In fact she was a bit more experienced than the young succubus that joined Morrigan's harem recently.

What's more, this girl was not dressed like little Red-Riding Hood.

And finally, everyone in the office was suddenly staring at her.

"Oh bother," the succubus said before vanishing into a swarm of bats that flew out the window.

"What the hell was that?" Rally demanded, pointing out the window.

*****

*****

*****

Well, Atlanta had been a bust. The only virgin with any sort of fighting strength she'd found was a werewolf bringing a message to Jetta. Said werewolf was out of the running for two reasons.

First, she a werewolf. Even if that didn't imply a high enough level of power to prevent a transformation from working, it definitely meant she was a shapeshifter. The first time she changed, she'd be right back to being a werewolf and apparent human.

Which left her with only three real candidates and a collection maybes in Nerima.

Meanwhile, Chun Li was probably two days into her training routine and so the private window was starting to close rather rapidly.

"Time to start wooing," Morrigan said as she let the bats swirl around her and shift into her normal attire before vanishing into the swirl and moving with it into the sky.

Chun Li spun out of a kick and followed the momentum into a twisting mid-air roll out of which came a painful axe kick that shattered the log she pulled it down on.

Speed and coordination: it had to be kept up, if not improved, or it would start to fade.

There was a definite scale of use it or lose it on physical conditioning and fighting skills. If there were no missions, tournaments or other adventures occurring, then training was the best thing for that.

Currently, she was just moving from one attack to another as quickly as possible, trying to push her coordination to the limits. Off the axe kick, she came down into a sweep to take out the makeshift platform the split log had been standing on.

She rose to her feet and took a short run across the field before leaping into the air and moving into a leaping sidekick meant to come down into another target like a spear.

Only she found her motion stopped dead, feet over the target and that wasn't all: someone was holding her.

She felt a long limb pressed against the back of her outstreched leg and foot, mirroring its extension gently. Another was curled over the same limb and a stilleto heel was coolly tracing along her skin as her hip and butt cheek were pulled into the warm softness between each of the legs.

One of the uninvited guests hands held one of her wrists in a hold like a dancers, but with iron strength while the other felt appreciatively over Chun Li's breasts. Into the Chinese woman's back, another pair of breasts were being pushed quite firmly and a green-haired head was leaning in to nuzzle into her neck.

All while surrounded by a whirlwind of bats that had seemingly come out of nowhere and held above the ground by this clingy woman's wide, purple wings.

"Mmmm, you smell so tasty," the green-haired woman said.

Immobilized and off the ground, Chun Li lacked leverage and anchoring to do as much as she would normally be able to, but all she needed was a moment of surprise.

Twisting her right elbow back into the succubus's head managed to shock the green-haired woman enough to let go of her other arm, and then it didn't take much to slide out of the not quite grip of Morrigan's legs and groping hand.

Taking a moment to rearrange her displaced sports bra under the cheongsam, Chun Li turned about to face Morrigan as the latter rubbed at her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chun Li demanded.

"Getting to know you," Morrigan said with a smirk. "But I see you want to play instead."

The humanoid creature darted forward and stopped in front of Chun Li as her wings swung out and shifted into a host of hard spikes which Chun Li backstepped away from without harm, immediately following up as the wings pulled back. The kick swung in and up cracking into a hastily raised wing that seemed to harden into a thick shield as Chun Li struck it repetively.

A blast of fire answered that attack, forcing Chun Li back into the air over the fireball, and summoning her own chi blast down into the woman below her. The blue ball of energy slammed hard into Morrigan's back as the other rolled out of the impact and came back up to her feet, flexing with a manic smile on her face.

"Ohh, excellent," the woman said before charging forward and slashing one kick over Chun Li's head before slamming her other foot into the Chinese woman's stomach.

Grimacing, Chun Li flipped up into a spinning kick as she tried to force Morrigan back only to find a spinning wing drill slamming in her direction.

The wing drill and the hurricane kick slammed into each other, sending Chun Li spiraling off course and into a force landing even as Morrigan was tossed like some sort of rag doll in the other direction.

Before were on their feet and charging forward, wing spikes trading blows with punches. Splitting high kicks conflicting with high sidekicks. Fireball matching chi blast.

Finally, Chun Li, bruised, fighting clothes a little the worst for wear, manage to push Morrigan to the ground and hold her there by sitting across the succubus' waist and holding down the woman's arms.

"Ooo, so you like to be on top?" Morrigan asked tartly, drawing one knee up so that it brushed against Chun Li's inner thighs close to her groin.

Chun Li growled and immediately forced down the offending leg with her own knee, though a visible blush worked over her face.

"Morrigan Aensland," she said suspiciously. "I've heard of you. You're some sort of demon that breaks into the streetfighting tournaments every so often. They say your the second person to fight Ryu to a draw."

"Second," Morrigan said. "I wonder who the first was."

"That would be me," Chun Li said firmly.

"I see," Morrigan said. "Then I chose wisely, I suppose."

"And what are you choosing me for?" Chun Li asked.

And then the human woman found herself being rolled off Morrigan forcefully until she was on her back and the succubus was atop of her.

There was a distinct difference in flavor to how Chun Li had had Morrigan pinned and the way the succubus now had Chun Li on the ground.

For one thing, the succubus was making sure that their breasts were pushed against each other so that either could feel every breath of the other's body.

"I am of the noble House of Aensland," Morrigan said. "But I am alone. The House needs repopulating and that's what I'm choosing you and the others for. To join at my side and help revitalize the House of Aensland."

"Wouldn't other demons be better for that?" Chun Li asked as she tried to squirm out of the hold without touching anything questionable.

It was proving a little bit close to impossible.

"After we're done, Chun Li," the woman said, stroking alongside Chun Li's face. "You'll be a creature very much like me and all you have to do is choose to kiss me to make it happen."

At that, Chun Li disregarded the worry of appearing to respond to the succubi's charms and merely pulled her feet in before pushing off the other woman and then rolling to her feet.

"Am I understanding this right?" Chun Li asked. "You want to make me into a succubus so I can join your House?"

"That's right," Morrigan said, dusting herself off.

"And what does that benefit me?" Chun Li asked.

"Well, power for one," Morrigan said. "I'm not all of my own right now, wouldn't be a fun fight if I did. While I can't guarantee you'll have as much raw power as I do, you will gain a great amount of power and abilities. That should be useful to a member of interpol such as yourself."

"If I'm joining your House or whatever," Chun Li noted. "Wouldn't I have to leave Interpol?"

"Why?" Morrigan asked. "I am the ruler, the head of the House. I am the one with responsibilities to the Makai. You'd be a daughter of the House, but unless something...untoward should happen and you were required to take my place, you would not be held off from your lingering human responsiblities."

"And what do I have to do for this deal with a devil?" Chun Li asked.

"You have to choose to kiss me," Morrigan said, stepping closer with a sexy sway until she was very close in Chun Li's face, their lips merely inches apart. "Once you kiss me, I take care of everything else."

This close and with the addition that the matter was her choice, Chun Li's hostility cracked and she couldn't deny that Morrigan's ruby lips were very appealing, as was the clearly soft skin.

Morrigan's hands lay lightly on the sides of Chun Li's arms, caressing her through the silk in minute movements without giving a sense that she was being held in. Likewise, those large purple wings were curling in to brush the back of the Chinese detective's knees.

It was a great deal of very inviting and confusing sensation that she was sure would lead her somewhere that she had never thought to go with another woman.

That idea scared her more than a little and she stepped back away from Morrigan.

"I'll have to...think about it," she said in a firm manner, though she'd originally intended to just say "no".

"Well," Morrigan said with a long sigh. "I'll have to respect that. I'll be back in a few days I suppose, to see what you've decided."

That said, she stepped forward again and chastely gave three burning kisses to Chun Li's forehead and each cheek before winking and walking away from Chun Li and giving her a suggestive wink just before vanishing into a cloud of bats which flew away.

Taking a deep breath herself with the succubus's leavetaking, Chun Li fanned herself, trying to get the plethora of images of her and Morrigan together out of her mind. Part of her wondered if the succubus had tampered with her mind a little, but she somehow felt that that wasn't the case.

Meanwhile, Morrigan found herself more than a little keyed up and biting her lip in outright frustration. She'd been just on the verge of getting the woman to come in, just on the verge of an experience that was new even to her: the experience of creating a new succubus, two really.

Just one more shove, just one little push down the row of thoughts and Chun Li would have been with her.

And probably would have messed up the entire reason she was here.

"Willing, they have to be willing," Morrigan repeated to herself as she passed over the Japanese wilderness heading towards the nearest town.

*****

*****

*****

The sun was setting as she came down into the city next to the roaring sound of a streetfighter match in the running.

The World Warrior tournament wasn't yet running again, but there were several other tournaments ongoing in the streetfighting world. Some were more traditional and took place all in one location over a couple of days and some modeled off the World Warrior tournament and took place over the course of weeks in locations around a country, continent or even the world.

This looked like one of the former as she saw several fighters sitting to the side of the main ring and watching the current fight with vested interest. Glancing at the score boards explained why.

The tournament was a round-robin non-elimination and the last fight was running. If she read the scores correctly, then one of the current fighters was pressing for third place, while the other was trying not to lose the championship.

Morrigan wrapped herself up in a business dress as she walked down the stairs and up to the side of the ring, soaking in the intense passions floating out of the ring. Not nearly as fulfilling as actually being a part of the fight, but it was still a pleasant sensation.

Especially since the two fighters were both young, virginal women and striking with intense power and skill. Exactly what she was looking for, and just what she needed to round out her list of candidates.

She licked her lips eagerly as she took in Sakura Kasugano and Ibuki the ninja.

*****

*****

*****

The ninja Ibuki was struggling vainly to keep the edge up against Sakura, but the Hadou-fighter was as relentless as all the practioners of her style.

In the first round, she'd managed to get in under the girl's guard and land some devastating blows, even winning the round. Even there, however, her edge had started inevitably grinding away as the girl in the sailor fuku figured out more and more of her moves.

Now, she was having the block more and more as Sakura hedged her in and limited her mobility with combinations of simple moves strung through in complex ways. And each of those blocks came at the back of a brutal impact that shook the bones in whatever limb she used to take the impact.

An apparent opening flashed open and Ibuki tossed kunai intended only to shift her opponent's stance and broaden that opening. Then she was flowing in, legs wrapping around Sakura's body to immobilize her as the ninja slammed her fist down into the girl's head.

Sakura responded by throwing herself back into the mat, almost slamming the ninja between her and the surface, but Ibuki had released before that could happen and was in the air as Sakura rose to her feet like a phoenix into a devastating shoryuken that connected with Ibuki's solar plexus and carried up through her chest into the girl's jaw.

Sakura landed lightly as Ibuki slammed hard into the ground, where she struggled to rise up to her knees and found her legs unwilling to go farther.

"And the winner is...Sakura Kasugano!" the announcer declared as the referee meekly climbed into the ring to lift the girl's hand up into the air.

Medics were already at Ibuki's side, checking her over as the girl finally climbed to her feet, stubbornly doing so on her own power.

The audience roared their approval of the victor, with a scattering of claps from the fighters at the sides.

They were in the locker room later, gathering together their things as Ibuki took in the other girl and her travel-worn duffel bag and the fresh set of clothes she was wearing, still of the same design.

"So that's what a World Warrior is like then?" she asked Sakura.

"Oh, I'm not a World Warrior yet," Sakura said cheerfully. "I've fought in the tournament, but that doesn't make me a World Warrior by itself."

"Really," Ibuki said. "I'd have thought that was the definition of the thing. What does make a World Warrior?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Sakura said. "Maybe when I get to the next place, I'll find out. You know, you're really good yourself, you should fight in the next tournament."

"Me," Ibuki said surprised and wondering if her mission schedule would allow for it. "I have college and stuff to do. Don't you have school?"

Granted, college was apparently an elite ninja training facility rather than the normal everyday sort of college she'd wanted, but still it was college.

"I exammed out," Sakura said. "So I could travel the world and learn and fight and get stronger. Just like Ryu. Nothing to tie me down anywhere."

Ibuki stared at her as the girl confirmed the rumors. She really was just like the older, more famous Hadou fighter. A wanderer only interested in improving herself through the fight. And she might be college age now, but she'd been travelling and fighting with the big dogs for years.

Ibuki trained constantly and ran missions for her ninja clan, but for the most part she'd just been a common high school girl, following the trends, hoping to meet a cute boy. She'd only recently come onto the radar for the World Warriors, and even then only peripherally.

No wonder Sakura was so difficult to face.

The two girls exited out of the arena into a rain, still talking, though Ibuki sort of wished that Sakura wouldn't dominate the conversation with talk about fighting and fighting styles so much. She hadn't even so much as gotten who Sakura's favorite singer was yet.

As it happens they had both been planning to take the same train into Tokyo, but that plan quickly found itself derailed as they came to the train station to find a massive lump of chaos surrounding the effort to clear a train that had left the tracks.

Ibuki slumped in defeat as she looked at the clearest and quickest way to her dorm room so totally mangled. Next to her Sakura merely shrugged and started to walk off down the road.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ibuki said.

"I'm walking," Sakura said, pointing in the general direction of Tokyo.

"It'll take three days to walk to Tokyo from here," Ibuki said. "And its raining!"

"Rain never hurt anyone," Sakura said, shrugging.

"Might I suggest another option?" a third voice asked as a green-haired woman stepped out of a shadow.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, dropping into stance.

"My name is Morrigan Aensland," the woman said with a smile as she moved closer to them.

This close, Ibuki felt a rising warmth on her face as the woman's presence came within feet of her. She'd never reacted this way to a woman before, but there was something about the way this woman smelled that just demanded attention.

"I saw the tail end of your match against each other," she said. "Both very impressive. And I have something I'd like to offer the two of you."

"What's that?" Ibuki asked cautiously.

"Let's get out of the rain first," Morrigan said with a smile.

"Out of the rain" meant checking into a luxury suite at the nearest major hotel, apparently.

Ibuki and Sakura both gaped at the decor and size of the room that this woman had apparently been able to just appropriate on demanded.

Then Ibuki felt a pair of gentle hands wrapping around from behind her and start to unbutton the blouse she'd put on after her fight.

"Let's get you both out of these wet things first," Morrigan's voice whispered into her ear.

With a shiver, Ibuki felt the long, manicured fingernails push into her skin as the sopping blouse was pulled seductively free, leaving only the bra for Morrigan to unsnap and pull off.

Ibuki found herself, without remembering moving, sitting on the bed and moaning as Morrigan vigorously rubbed at her bare chest and licked clean any stray drop of water.

Over the green-haired woman's shoulder, the ninja saw Sakura standing not far away, watching with a transfixed expression until Morrigan, satisfied that at least Ibuki's upper body was dry for the moment, turned about to look at her.

Sakura watched as Ibuki lay back in the bed and sighed as she tried to process what had just happened. Then Morrigan was in front of her and unbuttoning her shirt.

"I...I like guys," she said hesitantly after the fourth button had been undone.

"I can smell that," Morrigan said. "But I can smell you like this too, and I'm not doing anything that makes it so you can't say stop."

"Really?" Sakura asked as she was manuevered toward the bed beside Ibuki and tried to keep her sense about her as Morrigan proceeded to dry her just as she had Ibuki.

"Do you want me to stop?" Morrigan asked.

"Mmm, no," Ibuki sighed reluctantly from where she started to watch.

Sakura answered merely with a sharp intake of breath and a firm shake of her head.

"Good," Morrigan said as she let Sakura lay back then, beside Ibuki, both girls staring up at her uncertainly. "Now, the offer first."

The business suit faded away like dust, leaving Morrigan without a stitch, not even the shoes and slacks Ibuki was still wearing, or the skirt and boots Sakura had.

"I am Morrigan Aensland, Queen of the Makai," she said. "My House has dwindled and I find myself needing to bring more into the bloodline."

"What does that have to do with us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm proposing to change you into creatures like me," Morrigan said, tracing the tip of wing along each girl's arms.

"You'd, of course, have to learn the fighting ways of the succubi," with that she put a finger under Sakura's chin and focued her attention.

"And of course be irresistable to any man you desire," a presentment clearly for the ears of the girl who'd bemoaned her lack of a boyfriend several times in the period she'd been following them.

"I have to fulfill the duty to my clan," Ibuki said dreamily.

"Well, save in the unlikely case of my death," Morrigan said. "The duties of an Aensland will be light until a few hundred years have passed, plenty of time to settle any lingering human affairs."

Several bureaucrats in the Makai suddenly felt a sense of forboding for a reason they could not identify.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked, eyes having become small galaxies at the mention of new fighting arts.

"Kiss me," Morrigan said, smiling.

Sakura hesitated only briefly before pushing herself up on her hands and kissing Morrigan fully on the lips. A rush of energy flooded into the girl such as she had never known before and her entire body seemed to ripple into gooseflesh in response. The soft purple wings caressed her back as gentle hands cupped and kneaded her ample chest.

Ibuki moved in closer, nuzzling into Morrigan's neck from the side as the kiss lingered between the woman and the other girl. She stroked the purple wings and marveled at the downy soft fur covering what she had thought was hard leather.

Eventually, the kiss broke off and a bewildered but ecstatic look on the girl's face. Morrigan whispered "drink of my bosom" receiving an eager nod from Sakura, who moved to focus her attention on Morrigan's amble breasts and the hard nipples leaking a milky white liquid at the succubus's command.

As Sakura moved in to eagerly assault Morrigan's breast, with a deal more passion than skill, Morrigan turned toward Ibuki and offered her lips for Ibuki to take.

Once again, the willful taking of the succubus's lips opened a flood of the spiritual essence of the demon-woman into the body of the mortal-girl. Every pathway opened up in sheer pleasure, every single nerve standing at attention, every pleasure center broadcasting fully. Endorphins flooding the brain just as they had Sakura before.

Eventually, both girls were suckling at Morrigan's chest, like a pair of oversized puppies seeking their mother's milk as hands moved about over Morrigan and over each other, trying to imitate the effectiveness they had felt from the succubus, though with only minimal success so far.

Next, Morrigan pulled Sakura's milk stained lips away and spread her own legs wide. Sakura's smile was much less dazed now, as she threw herself into the moments of the passion and dived down to the lips between Morrigan's legs to finish absorbing the feminine essence of a succubus.

When she'd managed to draw a sharp gasp from Morrigan, Sakura rolled over, exhausted by the flood of energies into her, and Ibuki took her place.

Writhing under the more delicate ministrations of the ninja, Morrigan rose Sakura up to a seated position next to her and traced a hand down to her skirt and under its band into the panties below, careful not to actually invade the region of the girl's virginity yet. No, at the moment, she merely focused on teasing and drawing the panties down away from what they shielded.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into Morrigan's side and shivered with a smile as something light brushed past her face. and then worked it's way to her back, to be joined by several other such light touches. More than one hand could account for, more, in fact than two.

Still, she kept her eyes closed and trusted as the unseen tendrils wrapped around her stomach and pushed up between her breasts, seeking and searching. Then one pushed into her mouth and she could feel others finding her vagina and other orifice below.

As the thrusting started, she clung heavily to Morrigan and didn't worry about the sound of a scream, given the blockage of a something in her mouth that was pouring something salty into her throat.

Ibuki tired as she brought Morrigan to the first orgasm as well, but didn't roll over as Sakura had. Instead she climbed up Morrigan's naked body kissing her firmly on the mouth and saw that Morrigan's right wing had been replaced by a mass of tentacles which were pleasuring Sakura.

She could see a pair of small bony nubs already protruding from Sakura's back as the girl hugged onto Morrigan and writhed within the mass of tentacles.

With a smirk, Morrigan looked toward her and then down toward her left wing. Following the look, Ibuki watched as that wing also split into a mass of tentacles which poured over the ninja girl. Soon she was also writhing in the intense grasp of the male portion of a succubus.

Ibuki felt herself changing, even as she watched a pair of soft white wings fold themselves out from Sakura's back and then the Hadou fighter pass out curled up against Morrigan's side with the tentacles pulling away from her.

Ibuki wasn't in a position to see her own yellow wings burst out as she gasped with breath and joined Sakura in sleep.

Spent herself from her first creation of new sister-wives and children, Morrigan was not long behind them.

* * *

Omake by Amaretto:

The phone rang twice then three times. Morrigan heard the sound of plastic scratching against plastic. A voice in the back ground giggled, "Quit it."

A second masculine voice tease back, "Make me."

The female voice let out a small whimper, "Please." The girl's voice became clear across the phone, "Hello."

With a professional tone the succubus continued, "This is Morrigan may I speak to Setsuna."

With a slightly aroused tone the voice cooed, "Sorrrry." The voice became distant, "cut it out."

Morrigan blinked twice, "I'm sorry what was that."

"I'm sorry." a small giggled came from the voice, "Setsuna-mama is out may I take a message." The voice half giggled.

"Um." Morrigan clearly heard another laugh and a small struggle. The girl was distracted by someone in the background, "I just wanted to let Setsuna know I am going to be having an Omai."

Hotaru turned her attention to the phone, "Oh, so the virgin hunt is going well."

A snicker came from the background sounds of someone getting pushed off a bed filled filtered over the phone, "I found a" Morrigan paused unsure how to be polite, "Traditional family in Okayama."

The line went oddly quiet, "Oh, thats nice. Where else have you been."

Morrigan wondered about the sudden intrested but decided to keep the guardian informed, "Tokyo, Nerima, Chicago and Atlanta. Did you know there is are a few were-cheetah's running around there?"

Hotaru eeped, "Yes, I mean no."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "Does Setsuna know there are?"

An icy reply came across the line, "She better not or I'll make sure every one of your so called virgins isn't."

The succubus blinked several times as the threat crossed the telephone, "I see. Well just make sure she knows I'll be back in Tokyo by the end of the week."

Hotaru cheerfully replied, "See you then."

As Morrigan hung up the phone an automated voice announced, "Call completed with speed dial three."

Gina blinked several times, "Oh, who do we know in Tokyo."

A half a wake voice mumbled, "Ru lives in Tokyo. Did I go over the long distance minutes again."

Morrigan laughed. Gina shrugged, "No, Morrigan was just calling someone named Setsuna."

Brianna quickly blinked herself awake, "You didn't talk to her?"

"Um... no." A hesitant reply came from the Makai Queen, "She was out Hotaru took a message."

Brianna smiled, "Oh, ok. Just don't tell Setsuna about this."

Taking another sip of her drink Morrigan asked, "Something I should know about."

A blush crossed the lycanoid's face, "No, no."

Gina teased, "Aww, dating somebody but not telling mommy."

A stammer came from Brianna before she clamped down, "It's complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

Ibuki walked on to the train with slumped shoulders and trying to avoid attention. It was something she normally knew how to do quite well as a ninja, and Morrigan-onesama's descriptions of how to do it were quite similar to what she'd been taught.

At the moment, however, she was too embarrassed to really pull off the concentration necessary to acheive that level of not being there. This combined with her new appearance meant she was attracting some eyes.

Overall, at the moment, nothing stuck out too much. Her wings, both sets, were hidden so she looked perfectly human and her body hadn't changed that much from before. Just in subtle ways it was sexier all over.

She tried several times to summon a button up blouse and slacks for a casual look like she'd preferred outside the ring, but no matter how casual something was in theory, on her it was painted-on sexy. At the moment, between her blouse and long pants and a pair of dark glasses she'd purchased on the way, she seemed to be screaming "sexy secretary" or "office toy", something that was getting a few dirty looks from the clear salary women on the train with her.

She blushed brightly and tried to hide in the back of the train.

Ibuki wasn't feeling ashamed, strangely enough, just highly embarrassed, as if she'd been caught playing with her food or wetting the bed. The source, of course, being the "continental breakfast" Morrigan had gotten for them.

Some American pop group and their hangers ons had a suite on the same level and Morrigan had gotten them invited. Ibuki still couldn't believe some of the stuff she did in there. Especially after being told the one black girl was going to be a lesbian for the rest of her life thanks to Ibuki getting over eager.

Though at least she hadn't destroyed any furniture.

"Get out of the way, bitch," a shrill tone demanded as Ibuki was bumped aside in the crowded train.

The speaker was one of two Tokyo queen types, with long straight hair and elegant, designer name vest-shirts combined with clingy leather pants. Her arms were full of shopping bags, as were those of her friend's.

"You heard her, salary girl," the other said. "Important people here."

Ibuki dusted herself off and felt the embarrassment fading away as she stepped forward into the space between the two girls.

"What do you think you are do..." the woman's voice faded off as Ibuki cupped her chin forcefully along with her friends in the other hand.

"You should be more polite," the ninja girl whispered as she let go of their faces and trailed lower, careful to keep the actions hidden by the bulk of the train traffic. "Now just relax while I take care of things."

Shakily, the women's hands reached to her breasts and then stopped there as sensations started pouring through them. Most of those around the scene had no idea what was going, looking about and merely seeing three girls pushed closely together with one talking in a lively manner while the other two merely nodded in a restrained manner.

When the train came to the next stop, the two bitchy girls were left sitting alone in the car and rubbing at their groins idly for a minute before shaking themselves awake and composing themselves before the next pack of people came on.

And there was nothing accidental about the overeating that had resulted in their newly homosexual attitude on women.

Ibuki meanwhile was desperately trying to hide her face, which was burning red as she considered what she had just done, in public of all places.

Last night, she had been a fine upstanding member of her ninja clan. Now, by one o'clock the next day she'd slept with six men, five women and brought two other women to debilitating orgasm in a public train.

And made three of the women lesbians to boot.

And she still wasn't particularly ashamed of the act. Just the quantity.

Morrigan had warned her she'd be especially hungry for a day or so and have odd spurts of hunger for a year or more, and had even given her a card with a website. Something that supposedly catered to earth-dwelling succubi looking for a safe nibble.

"I just hope that I don't get hungry in the middle of the night with someone I know," she muttered. "Well...maybe Hideki-san from chemistry class. Too bad he has a girlfriend already."

Unwillingly the phrase "two-for-one deal" entered her mind and she smacked herself hard upside the head.

"Pervert," she whispered harshly to her self.

Sakura stretched out as she walked down the street feeling more refreshed than she'd ever felt before. She leaped up into the air several dozen feet, flipped and came down again.

At the moment, she was in a human disguise, with a particularly clingy version of her previous school girl outfit. The short skirt had been replaced by a miniskirt, and the blouse, while over large, had a tendency to cling dramatically to her skin and slip cutely off one shoulder or the other to reveal a sizeable cleavage.

She somewhat wanted to stick entirely to her new, oh so cute succubus form, with the white tights and wings, but Morrigan had managed to impress on her that while there was an understanding between the Makai and Earth, most humans weren't aware of succubi.

Morrigan had also warned her that two of the men she'd been with this morning were going to take several months before they could work up a passion again. If she had gone much further, she might have killed them apparently.

Though Sakura hadn't been sure about that. She could feel that the two had felt very happy while they were with her, and you wouldn't feel happy while you were dying, would you? Still, she'd promised to be more careful in the future.

For the moment, however, she had another tournament to go to, one she hadn't thought she'd be able to reach before she could fly.

That fact brought out another whelp of joy as she sauntered into the tournament location, dufflebag over her shoulder as she moved in to sign her name as a participant.

Two hours later, she was leaning against the ring wall and looking up at the audience, a strangely satisfied look on her face as her opponent, with seemingly minor injuries, had to be practically carried off the field.

"And the next event is the car demolition," the announcer said. "Our remaining five particpants will each have thirty seconds to do as much damage as possible to one of our cars."

Sakura cracked her knuckles with a smirk as she practically danced out to the car assigned to her and waited for the go call. As soon as she heard it, the fury came out.

The hadoken that she summoned blew through the car in seconds, with a mix of her blue chi and white darkstalker power outlined in a tracery of red that Sakura missed completely.

She flipped her hair back and flexed her shoulders, producing very playful motions in her chest, as she wished she could stretch her wings out.

"And Sakura Kasugano is behaving in a very uncharacteristic manner," one announcer was noting. "Very unusual for the girl many say will soon be on the World Warrior lists. The sounds she makes when she hits or gets hit seem almost...pornographic today."

"I think I can tell you what it is," the other announcer suggested. "I'll bet she got laid first time last night."

"Yes, well that's your answer when any fighter starts acting off game," the first noted.

"Okay, gave them the website for the Succubi Dinner Club," she noted. "Gave them a quickie lesson on feeding and disguise. Showed Sakura a wing strike or two, got Ibuki's address and phone number."

She checked off the list.

"Should I be leaving them unattended?" she wondered to herself, remembering some of the trouble she got into as a young succubi on Earth.

Eventually she shrugged and set it aside.

"What's the worst that can happen?" she wondered.

"Gah!" Ranma gasped as the green-haired girl appeared at the doorway. "You again!"

"That's no way to answer the door, Ran...gah!" and there was Akane. "What is she doing here?"

Both teens fell back and covered their mouths comically as they hid behind a wall.

"Oh please," Morrigan said, rolling her eyes. "I don't need the pick me up at the moment. There was some person with a wooden sword a few yards down the street that filled me up nicely."

Kodachi cautiously reached out and poked her brother before jumping back and waiting in the manner one would usually wait for a landmine to explode.

"How very odd," she said. "Usually he's up in an instant spouting about going on with the fight."

As it was, the young man just seemed to lie there bonelessly.

Kodachi approached ever so carefully to the young man's side.

"Is there something wrong, Brother-Dear?" Kodachi asked with a trace of concern.

"I do not know, Dear Sister," Kuno said wearily. "A great fatigue lays upon me and I cannot muster the will to rise to my feet as I have done a thousand times before."

"You're saying that you're too tired too move?" Kodachi asked pointedly.

"Indeed, it must have been a poison of some kind by that misguided green-haired temptress," Kuno said. "As I fought her, the drive and passion just seemed to flow out of me."

"You mean the woman that kissed my Ranma-sama and that Tendo girl you prattle on about?" Kodachi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Even Kodachi had been able to see that those kisses had been merely to provoke a battle, which had admittedly been fun. Surely her brother had not missed that, had he?

"Indeed, I saw her moving toward the Tendo domicile this day," Kuno said hollowlly, the normal passion for his observations drained by his weariness. "Clearly seeking to continue the foul sorcerer's plan to draw the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo into a licentious and untoward relationship for his own entertainment."

"You see, this is what we call accusing people of your own plans, Brother-Dear," Kodachi noted. "More than likely this harridan is merely seeking some of Kasumi Tendo's baked goods as she did seem quite taken with them. Still, am I to gather that you cannot move?"

"There seems to be very little point to stretching even one muscle," Kuno said. "Perhaps, Dear Sister, you can help me to the mansion for a much needed recovery?"

Kodachi sniggered quietly, a sound that was slowly and inevitably growing into her normal noblewoman's laughter, as she cracked her knuckles.

"I think I can arrange for you to reach home, Brother-Dear," Kodachi said, voice just on the right side of insanity. "But first, I have some past...issues to discuss with you."

"So what are you doing here?" Akane and Ranma asked, stepping out cautiously as it looked like the girl wouldn't be jumping on them any time soon.

"I was looking for..."

"Kasumi?!" Nabiki's voice sounded from the next room over.

"Ahh," Morrigan said, stepping forward without waiting to be invited. "Kasumi-san, I was hoping to find you here."

She turned a corner to see Kasumi walking slowly down the stairs in the same clothes she normally wore, only there was a definite disheveled look to them.

Two of the top buttons were undone, letting the blouse flap open to give the occasional view of the inside of the eldest Tendo's breasts even as she fanned herself with one hand and fluttered the shirt in a way that seemed to be designed to cool herself down after a long day of household chores, but also gave a few more flashes to the onlookers.

Ranma found himself pulled painfully aside by Akane as he stared.

"Oh, Morrigan-san," Kasumi said. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming, so busy I'm afraid."

Now, with anybody but Kasumi the display might have been a legitimate unthinking one, but neither Ranma, Akane or Nabiki had ever seen so much as a strand out of place on Nabiki's clothes and never seen her sweat no matter how hot it got.

"I thought all the chores were done," Ranma muttered quietly.

Akane shrugged back at him, clearly just as confused.

"Oh, I see," Morrigan said frowning. "I suppose it would be too much trouble to ask you..."

"Oh, it isn't too much trouble at all," Kasumi said, coming down to bottom of the stairs and sweeping around dramatically. "Ask me whatever you want, Morrigan-san."

"Oh, excellent," Morrigan said with a smirk. "Then perhaps you can fix me some more of those rice balls?"

"Rice balls?" Kasumi repeated, blinking.

"Yes," Morrigan said. "Such wonderful sweets, you put your very passion in them and I can taste every bit of it. Wonderful."

Kasumi sighed and straightened herself up, idly buttoning her blouse back up.

"Certainly," she said with a sigh. "It'll just be a moment."

Swiftly, an eager expression in her eyes, the elder Tendo dashed off to the kitchen.

Nabiki watched the eldest Tendo leave on her airy light step and then turned to arch an eyebrow at Morrigan. The green-haired "girl" responded to the look with a smirk and a smoky kiss that reddened Nabiki's face substantially.

"I'm going back to my manga where the yuri is only on paper," Nabiki said swiftly before quick-stepping it out of the room and up the stairs.

"A bit hypersensitive that one, isn't she?" Morrigan asked Akane with a smirk.

It was half an hour later that had Morrigan snacking on the passion filled cooking of Kasumi Tendo. The hope and the gentleness and the desire to please being ever so flagrant over the more mundane and less filling flavors of rice and tuna. There was an odd strand of disappointment in the recipe this time, just a minute strand, but it came with a trace of sexual tension as well.

"That last is probably my influence," Morrigan reasoned. "But I wonder what she's disappointed about? Hope it doesn't get too much worse, the flavor would really change the way these glorious things taste."

Morrigan took a couple of days to meander over to Okayama on foot, hoping to come in under the radar of the Jurai women and their demoness friend and perhaps get a little one on one time with her prospective candidate.

These trains and taxis and addresses were hard to navigate, and all the walking was starting to hurt her beautiful feet. She seriously wondered how the mortals could stand it at all.

Still, after so many days, her target was in view. The apartment window was open, and everything was perfect for a surreptitious visit to get around the distasteful red tape.

Climbing was easy enough, she may have been 'tired' from all her 'ordeal' but it was really nothing she hadn't experienced in the past. And certainly not a threat to life or limb.

Of course, she could have just flown or teleported in, but that risked alerting that Washu the Ryoko demoness mentioned. Yes, better to use just raw muscle.

Besides, the sweat would give her wonderful skin that extra glow that would be just so devastating for her would be paramour.

And then she set her hand on the open edge of Kiyone's window.

Morrigan had never faced the painful indignity of one of running the wrong way into one of Ayeka's reactive force field arrangements. At least not until she'd gone flying through the air several dozen feet with archs of yellow electricity slamming painfully through her body.

The worst part being that the entire process was being performed my machines making it completely devoid of any sort of emotion or passion and thus not even the beginning of appealing to the Succubus Queen of Battle.

Twitching, the succubus reached a charred hand out from under a pile of rubble and sat up to reveal a heavily charred and disarrayed succubus currently smelling of old fish and dog food.

A bobbly cylinder zipped over to the succubus and started projecting an image.

"All direct contact is forbidden until the first meeting two weeks from now," Ayeka's image said. "Given the impulsive reputation of your species, I had precautions taken to secure Miss Makibi's virtue and honor until the matter is decided. I hope we can expect that this is the last time we will hear of such a disturbance from so great a member of royalty."

"Oh...I'm going to kill you," Morrigan said to the image as her eye twitched. "First...I'm going to have a bath, and then, I'm coming to your little shrine and mopping the floor with your pretentious face."

"In case you start issuing threats," Ayeka's image noted. "I must remind that this is a recording and as such any cleverly or not so cleverly chosen words are wasted entirely. I shall, of course be ready to discuss this with you at any time you deem convenient."

"Oh, we'll deem convenient," Morrigan said as she stood up, took a deep breath and immediately coughed for the stench. "Gasp...I'm going to love this."

A young Japanese woman of about twenty three turned to look at her sleeping dorm-mate before pulling up her computer and opening a hidden and secure email program.

It was standard practice for the older students to be paired with the younger in order to practice keeping an eye on underlings. They were tasked with keeping an eye on the younger ninja's mental state as well as watching for potential willingness to take part in some of the more delicate of assignments.

Not everyone had what it took to be an assassin or seducer, after all.

Besides, there were several clans in attendance at the college and it only made sense that each clan wanted some idea of the talents of their younger set.

That said, the girl here shifted a bit uncomfortably as she drew her attention again to the achingly wonderful form sleeping on the other bed and then turned toward her task at hand.

Sometime later in the year, after much of the dust had settled from Morrigan's quest, the following report came to the deans of the Sarusuberi University.

Compiled report on student Ibuki. Weeks 4-7

Week 4 (highlights):

Returned from streetfighter tournament one day late due to train derailment...Fourth place showing...dresses very differently. Well, not differently, but there is a definite sexual awareness and accompanying embarrassment for a first time sexual encounter. Find myself affected by her new style, must be devastating to men.

Will attempt to ease her into a seduction scenario next week.

Week 5

The girl is a natural. I think I just missed catching her in the act with one of three guys I saw her dancing with. I believe she acheived the goal of acquiring credit info and identity information from each man.

I did see her slipping into an off-campus apartment of another student. One Hideki. But probably just a social visit, the other man's girlfriend came out with him to say goodbye when she left.

I swear, she's getting more beautiful with every passing second. It's like being in the same room with her and breathing in the air filled with her scent is...ahem.

She remains inordinately embarrassed by any allusion to her skill with men. I have yet to reveal that I am also a ninja student set to watch her. Oh, how I'd love to teach her more directly everything I...ahem.

Week 6:

She calls me "Anko-sempai" isn't it sweet. I talked to her about my herpetology class today, she seemed really interested. She was very focused on everything I said, but I must have said something wrong because she got embarrassed all of a sudden and ran out really quickly. I failed to realize this was unsual behavior and did not follow her in time to see where she was going.

I think I may have let on that I am a student overseer, I caught her watching me when I woke up last night

Week 7:

Ibuki-sama has been with me three times this week, it is such a wonderful experience that I find it difficult to attend classes the next day. She says she hungers for me.

She hungers for me.

She is so glorious. I will do anything for her, my Ibuki-sama.

Ryu frowned as he looked over the devastation that had been a fairly respectable arena until a few days ago. Now it was in shambles, and several of the fighters were hanging about still receiving attention from nurses and paramedics frantic to find why their normally vital systems seemed so inexplicably tired and weak.

Ryu crossed his arms and shook his head, knowing the fighters would eventually recover, though the extent of their weakness only emphasized that they weren't up to the level that this opponent would desire.

He recognized a lot of the playful nature of the damage being done and the hungry manner that some of the spectators prescribed to the girl that was supposed to be responsible for this.

However, as far as he knew, Sakura Kasugano was no succubus. And this level of recklessness was far past what Morrigan had been letting herself do the past five years and her rare trips home.

Which meant that somewhere out there a younger succubus impersonating the girl he knew was making trouble. Either that or Sakura had somehow become a succubus and gone on a battle-thirsty rampage. In which case, it was amazing she hadn't unlocked the dark hadou yet.

Then again, the playful nature of a fighting succubus probably worked against the anger needed to fall to the darkness somewhat.

He looked up towards the debris teetering on the flagpole above him, a chalk scoreboard declaring Sakura Kasugano the victor which apparently the girl had taken, leaped up and spiked down on the flagpole before flashing a naive and innocent "v" for victory pose.

All the damage had been like that by report, simple enthusiasm gone insane with little to no malice involved at all.

In fact most onlookers said they were hesitant to mention any damages because the girl looked so mortified and embarrassed when they did hesitantly make her aware of one thing which she immediately worked to fix.

The girl was so nice and friendly that no one wanted to hurt her feelings by calling her a rampaging engine of destruction.

Ryu shook his head and wished there was someone else besides him to deal with this.

Was there any more reckless social group than young succubi?

"No stop. Let Me Out!" Kiyone babbled as Ayeka threw yet another cup of water on the steamer in the sauna.

Ryoko just shook her head, "Sasami's orders; we do this by the book."

The oppressive air was absolutely stifling to Kiyone, "You realize that air pressure on Morquendi is only 85 percent of Earth's and steam forms at a cooler temperature."

A chibi-Washu appeared in the onsen, "Ah I knew I was forgetting something."

The over cooked galaxy police officer sighed in relief as the cooking process stopped. She grumbled as her ears popped but the temperature and pressure became more tolerable.

Mihoshi slid into the hot spring and smiled, "I brought the scrolls you asked for Ayeka."

A whimper came from the teal haired cop, "You let her in my room."

The space pirate gave her a bland look, "Sasami was very clear your hand maidens need to stay with you through out the purification process."

"You let her on the Yagami alone!" Kiyone shouted at both Ayeka and Ryoko.

Ryoko grumbled, "Hey this ain't no picnic for us princess. Thirty eight hours in here when we could be doing anything else."

Kiyone slid deeper into the water wondering if she could drown her self. The rumbling of the water made her wonder if possibly she could throw her self in front of what was probably her space ship hurling towards this very house.

"3, 2, 1" Kiyone slid under the water further as the sounds of a crash and explosion filled the air.

"Lord Tenchi!"

"Tenchi!"

The space pirate and alien princess both moved for the door only to be restraind by a force field. Washu just shook her finger, "Handmaidens and brides to be must not leave the purification pools for another thirty hours." Washu vanished from the bath to go check on the house.

Twitching on the floor Ayeka and Ryoko made no arguments. Kiyone reached for Ryoko's bottle of sake only to receive a lesser shock. Mihoshi cheerfully replied, "No impure substances for the bride."

A tear ran down the over worked woman's cheek as Mihoshi undressed and crawled into the water and babbled, "I'm so happy it is going to be a nice big wedding."

Kiyone glared daggers at her handicap, "You realize the omiai alone takes a week."

"Oh you two should know each other so well by the end of that." Mihoshi smiled and poured her self some sake.

She grumbled, "You realize I have to fast that entire week?"

The never ending flow optimism continued from Mihoshi, "Oh you'll look so good in your skinny jeans by the end of the week."

There is a psychological tendency that says the more you suffer or pay to obtain a certain thing, the more valuable it becomes to you, and while Morrigan was building herself such a situation with most of her candidates, this facet was most obvious to her in the problems she had with her courtship of Kiyone Makibi.

"What do you mean I can't see her either," Morrigan said. "I'm not trying for the Princess Ayeka, I don't even think I could bring her into the House as much power as she's filled with. All I want to do is express my...appreciation for the lengths she is going to...with insuring that this...offer is as damn complex and tiresome as possible!"

"Please," Tenchi said to the rather irate green-haired woman, her wings currently fluttering angrily behind her. "She's currently locked in the hot baths doing some sort of Morquendi purification ritual that the brides and handmaidens have to go through."

"I imagined as such," Morrigan said dusting herself off and trying to regain her dignity. "Really, this is simple, I go up to the succubus to be and ask if she's interested. If the woman is interested we...have relations and she becomes a member of House Aensland. If not, I go my way and look for others to join the House."

"The only ritual we need to follow is the ritual for that first sexual encounter," Morrigan said. "Then its on to getting used to life as a succubus and I go back to the boring paperwork and bureaucracy that is my fate as Queen of the Makai."

"Yes, well it seems to be a bit more complicated on Kiyone's end," Tenchi said. "If it's any comfort, she tried to escape three times herself."

"Ahh, Morrigan-chan," an older voice declared walking into the scene. "I heard a succubus was interested in one of our group. I wondered if it might be you."

Morrigan turned about to look toward the source of the voice and goggled as she recognized the old man standing there.

"Last time you were here, you were still feeding on cuddles and taunts," the old man said as he sat down. "Quite creative with the taunts you were. Always seemed to upset the boys of the village."

"But...you're...but," Morrigan pointed and blinked in confusion. "Humans...lifespan..."

"Different branch of human, actually," the old man said with a smirk. "I must say, you've certainly grown in to your features."

Morrigan accepted the slight leer with a twist of pride and a brief twirl to show off.

"I am the succubi queen, after all," Morrigan said with a smirk.

"You know her, Grandpa?" Tenchi asked.

"She came by to ask rumors about the demon in the cave when she was a little bit of a thing," Yosho said. "About four hundred years ago. Think she had a bit of a scare near the cave though, Ryoko hadn't even half finished purging Kagato's influence at the time."

Morrigan had a brief pair of flashbacks of the cyan-haired woman with the sword next to a terrifying apparition of withered flesh and angry spirit.

"So...that IS her," Morrigan said. "I don't suppose..."

"Locked in the Hot Bath," Tenchi said. "Can't get out."

"How long is this supposed to last?" Morrigan asked.

"Thirty eight hours total," Yosho said. "And then the Morquendi omiai lasts a week during which time Kiyone will be fasting. Bread and water only."

"What are the reasons for these insane rituals?" Morrigan asked.

"Morquendi used to be infested with puppeteers," Yosho said.

"And puppeteers are..." Morrigan asked.

"Parasites that attache at the base of the neck and exert control and influence over the host," Yosho said. "Any meeting of new people tends to be proceeded by a lengthy process of cleansing."

"So the purpose is to steam, starve and otherwise force out any mind-controlling parasites," Morrigan said. "Tell me, are these creatures still common."

"No, erradicated five hundred years ago," Yosho said. "At least on that planet."

"Then why...."

Morrigan was interrupted as a roaring sound proceeded the impact of the Yagami into the north carrot patch.

"I just realized that there are other candidates on my list that I must speak to," Morrigan said. "I'll be back in a week."

"I'd suggest a good strong feeding yourself before the omiai," Yosho said. "It'll be a week and it's not like you'll be able to take a break and seduce the local maid servant while it's going on."

"Right..." Morrigan said as she vanished into a cloud of bats and flew off into the sky.

Gunsmith Cats, the s being tacked on at the end of the sign outside, certainly lived up to the first word of its name. The store inside was filled with all sorts firearms paraphanalia. No actual guns or ammo were in the shelves in front of the camera, but there were tripods, hunting scopes, rain covers, polishing kits, repair cuts, manuals, camouflage wear and all sorts of other things.

As Morrigan walked up to the counter, behind which sat the object of her visit, she took in the plethora of obviously well maintained guns in the case there arching an eyebrow in curiousity at some of the pieces which were clearly more for display than use. Most of which were shunted to the side.

There were small cards next to some of the pistols in the case.

"Tournament standard"

"Modified trigger sensitivity"

"Fitted for a scope."

"Interested in something?" the Indian girl behind the counter asked.

Half-Indian, Morrigan corrected herself, there was a trace of the British Isles in the girl's voice, though it was buried by a childhood raised in Chicago's own unique dialect.

"Yes, actually," Morrigan said raising her eyes and leaning forward so that her elbow rested on the glass of the container and cupped her chin as she smiled up at Rally.

Rally stared back for a moment before rolling her eyes a full second later.

"Son of a..." she snapped, harmlessly throwing down the cloth she'd been using to clean the gun in her hand. "Is there a sign on my forehead that I can't see?"

"Pardon?" Morrigan said, arching an eyebrow and straightening herself.

"Is it the job?" Rally asked, looking about her shop. "My gun collection, the leather jacket, the muscle car? What is it about me that has every lesbian who meets me trying to crawl into my pants."

"Well, dear," Morrigan said with a smile. "You put out about half as much pheromones as the average member of my kind, and it all screams lesbian. As for me, male, female, I don't care. It's all just as much fun."

She leaned back in on her elbow again, taking in Rally.

Slowly, the bounty hunter's eyes narrowed and her finger undid the strap on the gun in her shoulder holster, setting the gun she had been cleaning carefully off to the side.

"Didn't I see you last week?" she asked.

"Yes, there was a delightfully experienced girl there who bore horrid resemblance to a psychopath I've been unfortunate to cross paths with," Morrigan said.

"And then you turned into a cloud of bats and flew out the window," Rally said, leaning forward herself, on both arms with an expression decidedly less friendly than Morrigan's. "By the way, something feels a bit fuzzy around the edges."

"Really?" Morrigan said.

"Yeah, the last time I felt something like this," Rally said. "Someone was dosing me up to be her willing slave. And it was a lot stronger than this."

"Oh, give it time," Morrigan said with a smile.

"You want to tell me what you're doing before I decide to send you out of my store on your ass?" Rally asked.

"Ooo, that would be fun," Morrigan said, rising herself up childishly on two elbows and bringing herself inches from Rally's face. "Let's try that."

Rally rolled her eyes and stepped back, smacking her face.

"Can you give me one reason I'm not shooting you right now?" Rally demanded.

"Because so far all I've done is sit here and watch your very lovely body move through all sorts of interesting huffs, puffs and gyrations," Morrigan said, eyes glancing downward. "And done nothing more harmful than teasing you."

"And the fuzzy back of head feeling?" Rally asked.

"Pheromones, dear," Morrigan said. "I make a lot of them, sort of the scent equivalent to a hand grenade. But if you know it's there, it shouldn't be a problem. Of course, everyday in close proximity for a couple of weeks on end, and you might start obsessing just the tiniest bit."

"Ibuki-chan...." Anko sighed as she watched the other girl study, as she had for the last hour.

She was still two weeks away from "Ibuki-sama".

"But I don't see that a problem here," Morrigan said.

"So that's not like some aphrodesiac perfume meant to bend women to your will?" Rally asked.

"No, it's an aphrodesiac scent meant to bend whoever I want to my will," Morrigan said. "Perfumes are artificial, that's just me."

Rally blinked and stared at the unrepenentant woman in the purple business dress in front of her.

"So what do you want from me?" Rally asked.

"I should think that would be obvious," Morrigan said. "Not everyday you have an unearhtly beautiful bisexual women plop down on your counter just to stare at you, is it?"

"Been there, done that," Rally said. "And the three months of drug rehab that followed."

"Oh right, you implied a rather psychotic admirer earlier," Morrigan noted with distaste.

"So, I say again," Rally repeated. "What do you want with me...other than sleeping with me....why does every lesbian in Chicago want to sleep with me?"

"Pheromones again dear," Morrigan reminded her. "Anyway, the direct route seems to be working the best. I want to invite you, yes, you, to join House Aensland as a newly turned succubus of noble power."

"You want me to be a what?" Rally said.

"A succubus," Morrigan said. "You see, I'm Queen of the Makai."

"Makai right, and that is," Rally asked.

"The demon world, for lack of a better term," Morrigan said. "I inherited the position from Belial, who adopted me as a child. Now, the court is expecting an heir and I am responsibly for producing."

"And you chose me?" Rally said, flattered and flabergasted at once.

"My advisors suggested to choose at least five women of power," Morrigan said. "I've found two so far, about your age, much less mature, but lots of potential. And I am in....marriage negotiations with a third. A fourth has said she'll think about it. And there's this...feeling in this one place, but not sure what it is."

"So I'm your last choice then?" Rally snapped.

"No, my last choice would be the aforementioned particularly psychotic gun-toting monster who resembles your little friend," Morrigan said firmly. "You are a particularly tasty little find on a short list of women that I hoped would be interested in maintaining the peace between humans and makai...oh and the huge sums of money available to House Aensland, of course."

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable as one of many," Rally said. "And don't start tossing back and forth money. I am not a prostitute and I'm not about to sell my soul for money."

"I've no interest in your soul," Morrigan said.

"You want to turn me into a demon," Rally snapped.

"Yes, but you keep your soul," Morrigan said. "Go to church all you want. Forget about the whole adultry thing though, sort of a dietary requirement."

Rally sighed and leaned back before looking to the green-haired woman just staring at her adoringly. It was getting hard to resist the sweet and lovely look in her eyes.

"This isn't going to be something I just want to jump into," Rally said. "If it's real, that is."

The purple business suit disappeared into a burst of bats to be replaced by Morrigan in all her normal succubi beauty, now blowing a kiss at Rally.

"How about this," Morrigan said. "You're American. There's this curious American custom I've been dying to try. I hear it's been something of a catch on around the world."

"And that is?" Rally asked.

"A date," Morrigan said. "Let me take you on a date or two and we'll see if we...match up."

"Yeah, just so you know I don't go the bases on first date," Rally said with a laugh.

"Oh, no worries there," Morrigan said. "I need you a virgin until you say yes after all."

"Err, right," Rally said. "Who knew succubi would insist on waiting until after the wedding."

"So, date," Morrigan said, standing up and summoning her business suit again, complete with a card in hand. She etched something down on the card and handed it over.

"But this is the best restaurant in town," Rally shouted.

"Yes, money," Morrigan said, sidling up to Rally and winking at her. "Pleasures of royalty, my dear. Ta."

And then she walked, swayed, out the door.

Setting aside her vendetta against Bison and the work she had against Shadoloo in order to train was difficult enough. With Morrigan's added bit of distraction, worthwhile training was being more than a little bit on the impossible side to reach.

She was being offered power and resources probably beyond anything Interpol could dream of. With Morrigan Aensland backing her, she should have no trouble taking the fight to Shadoloo and Bison after that.

She had to admit, an increase to her personal power was very tempting.

But to give up her species for it, her identity in some regards.

She'd probably be a very different person after the fact. Not the least from having willingly slept with another woman. If the demon could be considered a woman.

She vaguely remembered the incidents with Dmitri Maximov and the creature known as Pyron. The Makai had taken those problems fairly quickly into hand so that humanity as a whole wasn't even aware that it had been an issue.

Would she be called on to deal with such issues herself?

Not that it seemed any different than dealing with psychopaths like Vega and Bison. At the two names in her head she slammed her leg into the tree in front of her twice.

"Have you made your mind up?" a voice asked, and Chun Li turned from her impromtu hitting dummy and looked to see Morrigan sitting there coyly crossing her legs.

"You're sure I'm going to say 'yes'," Chun Li asked with a firmed set of lips. "Aren't you?"

"I hope you're going to say yes," Morrigan said. "And to some degree I hope not. I'm very much consigning myself to the palace with every girl or woman who joins me."

"What do you mean?" Chun Li asked. "Someone else said yes to your offer?"

"Oh, two girls," Morrigan said. "Young streetfighters. One wanted more strength and the other wanted to be irresistable. Very lively girls, the ninja girl gets a bit embarrassed though, very cute for a succubus."

"What are the names?" Chun Li asked, very interested now.

"One was Sakura Kasugano...Kasugano-Aesnland now, of course," Morrigan said, noting as Chun Li hung her head at the name. "And the other called herself Ibuki, didn't give a family name. Suppose Ibuki Aensland is good enough."

"They're nineteen," Chun Li said accusingly. "And neither is what I'd call the type to think things through."

"I didn't particularly hide anything," Morrigan said shrugging as she sat up. "I told them they'd be changing species and some of what they could expect for that. Gave them a few pointers on feeding without permanently hurting a human, and a way to find addresses that cater to...our needs without drawing attention."

"Did you tell them about any of the negatives?" Chun Li asked. "Because you've been vague on that with me."

"Have?" Morrigan said. "Shouldn't those be obvious? I'm sure such little things will work themselves out."

"Your court gets frustrated with you frequently, don't they?" Chun Li asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with any of this," Morrigan said tartly, sitting up.

Chun Li smacked her face and shook her head.

Demons and monsters didn't have quite the same definition in Chinese culture that they did in Western culture. There were demons that did their, often unpleasant, jobs and never even thought about threatening humanity or causing havoc. Then there were rogue demons and gods that came down to Earth because they were fed up with the rules in the other worlds and wanted to be able to flex their muscles.

Being invited to join any House of immortal spirits, or at least long-lived ones, was essentially a great honor.

She hadn't seen much of Morrigan yet, but enough to get an idea that the woman, demon, whatever, operated largely on whims with sketchy random plans. She was quite clearly bored with "little things" and didn't consider them important.

And she had that twitchy attitude that some field officers got when promoted to a desk and trying to act like it was what they always wanted.

Quite simply, Morrigan needed someone to remind her, force her, to think through those little things.

"How long would I have to settle things here?" Chun Li asked.

"How long can you avoid drawing attention to yourself?" Morrigan asked. "Succubi live outwards of several thousand years, a hundred or two here or there won't begrudged. So long as you at least come visit the Makai occasionally."

Chun Li quirked an eyebrow at the curious combination of impatience and plenty-of-time attitudes in the other woman.

"Tell me," Morrigan said eagerly. "Are you about to say 'yes'?"

"Why, haven't had Chinese food in a while?" Chun Li retorted.

"Oh there'll be plenty of time for food later," Morrigan said. "Let's not ruin the mood."

She couldn't resist licking her lips though. This sort of act, she was finding, carried a completely different sort of surge than feeding did. It was much more personal and...she had to admit...addicting.

She wondered if this is what sex was like for humans briefly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Chun Li started.

A need was clear and she was able to fill the need. She had the right skills, beyond the fighting ability Morrigan was focused on.

"I'll accept your offer, Morrigan Aensland," Chun Li said formally.

Smiling, Morrigan gestured for her to come over.

"Kiss me then, and it's done," Morrigan said.

Slowly, uncertainly, Chun Li moved over toward the succubus.

Working up an attraction wasn't difficult despite the fact that she'd never found women attractive before. The chinese martial artist assumed it had something to do with what Morrigan was.

Then she was leaning over the other woman, chest to chest, legs starting to intwine as Morrigan wrapped around her, and she watched as the succubus waited with the eager anticipation of young girl getting a kiss from her boyfriend.

The rather unexpectedly simple and honest emotion there brought her brief pause...and then moved in to kiss Morrigan firmly and felt the rushing connection of emotion and power surging into her.

And then she couldn't stop until she was sure that she would burst. Especially seeing the building tension and pleasure in Morrigan's eyes, locked as they were.

After the lips finally parted, Morrigan pushed herself back, arching her body to present her full chest for Chun Li's appraisal, and, eager to taste that flood of emotion again, Morrigan took the offering before her. A line of milk twisted in, but mostly it was another connection to the femininity of the demoness in her arms.

For the moment, Chun Li was the ravisher filling up on the essence of her mate. The body of a succubus was no secret, but here the Chinese woman was seeing fragments of her soul, just as Ibuki and Sakura had days before.

Only the two younger girls hadn't be able to quite comprehend that distinction.

The last step before Morrigan's turn as the aggressive partner came as Chun Li dived down between the succubus's legs, working almost feverishly at this point to find more fragments of the being she was partnering with.

More of the nobility and rashness that she'd only seen flashes of in speech. More of the adventure-seeker and the deeply buried but strong sense of responsibility.

Chun Li wanted to know what Morrigan was hiding.

Then Morrigan pushed up into her face, and the wings burst into tentacles as it became Morrigan's turn to ravish and taste of her new partner's soul as Chun Li shifted, body and soul into a mirror of the succubus queen, though with a quite different personality.

The wings, covered in soft downy blue fur, burst out of Chun Li's back and her skull as both succubi, born and changed, gave into the exhaustion of the change and curled into each other. Wings folded over each other like blankets.

* * *

* * *

For those curious as to why I slowed down my writing recently:

.com/journal/

My deadline is May 1st to get the printing done in time for A-Kon in June, but hopefully, I'm done well ahead of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chun Li took a deep breath in the aftermath of her change and found herself smiling dazedly and again staring at Morrigan. An intense, driving desire to have a body close slashed through her, either in the thick of battle or something closer to what she'd just had. However, despite an appreciation for Morrigan's body, she didn't desire Morrigan right now.

"I want more," she said in wonder.

"That's hunger, we're both famished after that," Morrigan said, licking her lips. "And we're blood now, we can't feed on each other."

"Is there a danger?" Chun Li asked, wondering even the haze of what she was feeling if this was one of the "little things" Morrigan thought would work themselves out.

"Not particularly," Morrigan said. "If we feed soon."

Chun Li took in the surrounding wilderness.

"On what...or who?" Chun Li asked. "Can we eat the animals."

"That would take a monstrous amount at this point," Morrigan said. "However, there is a place nearby..."

She leaned back in thought for a moment.

"I'll have to teach you this later, for now," she said. "For now, I suppose I'm in the driver seat."

"Teach me what?" Chun Li asked right before Morrigan stood up and moved around behind her and hugging her from behind. "What are you...doing?"

And then, starting with Morrigan, the two girls split into a swarm of bats and flapped off into the night with paranatural speed, leaving behind Chun Li's camping gear.

* * *

Some miles away, the bouncer outside watched what first seemed to be a swarm of bats swirling down out of the night sky, only to split into two swarms.

"Ah hell, nobles," he muttered before twisting a side to speak into a microphone.

Then the swarms formed together into a pair of succubi, obvious nobles by the size of their back wings and their means of transportation. One appeared to be a bit new to the swarm self trick, however and was moving around carefully, though with a slight frown that said she was a bit annoyed.

Chun Li found herself dressed in a sleeveless blue tunic with yellow frills that revealed a large expanse of cleavage. A blue wrapping of cloth twisted about her waist and the cloth trailed on forward in back in two long tails.

She'd seen Mai Shiranui wearing a similar outfit several times.

"Mmm, I approve," Morrigan said, standing aside in her own normal attire. "But fashion later, we have needs to attend to."

Chun Li nodded and looked toward the building they'd stopped in front of, feeling an intense desire to just walk straight in. Had Morrigan not laid an arm on her shoulder, Chun Li might have done just that.

"We have a level of dignity to maintain," the elder succubus noted.

"What is this place?" Chun Li asked as they walked across the lot to the door.

"This is where those that depend on humanity go to feed," Morrigan said as they reached the door and she looked up toward the guard. "Morrigan and Chun Li-Aesnland."

Her tone of voice toward the bouncer was quick and expectant...and the bouncer, recognizing two very hungry succubi when he saw them, stepped out of the way quickly to let them pass. He knew better than to let them hang around and notice him.

A man was waiting to greet them as they came inside.

"If you'll wait with the others, your Majesty," the man, who appeared to be on or even made of fire swallowed nervously as the two succubi looked to him closely. "We'll have a menu on hand as soon as possible. We are a little busy at the moment and short on rooms."

"Thank you," Morrigan said with an engaging smile. As the man turned about to leave, she bent toward Chun Li. "Ifrit."

There were a number of beings in the front room, of a wide variety of types and though most looked human, Chun Li could tell that most of whom she was seeing weren't. She found herself turning to face of them like a school girl, idly licking her lips and biting them.

"Steady," she thought to herself. "You were just thinking about Morrigan's flightiness...don't go in for it yourself."

She reached out still to stroke a hand a long a tall, thin man's black cheek.

"Hello," she said saucily. "Who are you?"

"I...I..." the man said nervously.

Morrigan appeared at Chun Li's side.

"He's a fetch," Morrigan explained. "They feed on human fear. Some humans like the sensation, others use it steel themselves for dangerous jobs. Such a lovely specimen of a fetch too."

Both succubi virtually purred at the other darkstalker, hands trailing paths across his cheek as Morrigan directed Chun Li further on and pointed out another person.

A ice-pale woman with long, dark blue, almost black, hair. She appeared to be in her early twenties and was dressed in a sort of punkish manner with blue tattoos on her white skin.

Chun Li was still smiling over her shoulder at the fetch when Morrigan directed her attention to the young woman.

"And this is a yuki-onna," Morrigan said. "They feed on body heat. Isn't that right?"

"H..hai, Queen Aesnland," the yuki-onna

Chun Li smiled and bent down toward the yuki-onna to take a deep smell of her, before following Morrigan on.

There was a thin seeming gaki, whom Chun Li never the less recognized as being healthy, who fed apparently on human hair, gaki being strange like that. A pair of common vampires, fraternal twins, brother and sister. A leanan sidhe, a sort of fae creature of the makai who gave inspiration to artists, but whom frequent contact with could drive a mortal to insanity or early death.

That, in addition to the few humans she could see had Chun Li's urge-crazed head spinning as she considered the cornucopia of strange things around her and the fact that their strangeness wasn't chiefly what she was thinking of.

"And this is one of my harem," Morrigan said, as they came to a succubi with small, almost vestigal wings. "Maya is a common succubi, and a most loyal and inventive girl."

"Thank you, Mistress," the girl said, wings fluttering. "Di..did you need me mistress? I was just on my way out so I am well fed."

"I think I'm pleased to meet you, Maya," Chun Li said as she looked over the girl.

"Is this one of your new sisters, Mistress?" Maya asked, blushing.

"Chun Li Aesnland, pet," Morrigan said with a nod.

Before much else could be said, however, the ifrit returned and moved quickly up toward the two succubi.

"Uhh, we have a room for you, Majesty," the man...fire spirit said. "If you would follow me?"

"All right," Morrigan said as she swayed along and Chun Li followed impatiently, twisting about.

As they started to leave the room, however, Morrigan looked over her shoulders and briefly crooked her finger in a come hither gesture.

* * *

The proprietor of this particular establishment was an aging kitsune man who had been in the midst of some of the paperwork necessary to maintaining the places cover for the mortal world. Which was when he had the knock on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, tiredly looking up.

The door opened to reveal a handful of confused and irritated looking people, all for the most part human.

"Mr Yomijo," one of the young men asked. "I think we have a problem."

"Are there still no rooms open?" he asked irritably.

"No, some rooms opened up," a girl said.

"Then why are you all here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be attending to clients?"

"That's just it," the man said. "There are no clients in the waiting room."

"There were a good seven or eight makai waiting for a place to feed privately," Mr. Yomijo noted with a frown as he stood up.

He reached over and pushed a button at his desk.

"Did anybody leave unsatisfied, Harold?" he asked, thinking of the werecreature bouncer at the front entrance.

"No, sir," he said. "Everyone leaving here looked well and satisfied. Did Queen Aesnland and her kin get settled? They looked rather hungry when they came in."

"Queen Aes..." Mr. Yomijo noted idly. "Kin?"

"Morrigan and Chun Li Aesnland," the bouncer confirmed.

The kitsune sighed and stood up, walking past the knot of confused looking humans and starting to move through the doors until he heard the sounds of what he was looking for behind a pair of double doors that led to one of the establishments most luxuriant rooms.

Opening the doors proved a little difficult as he had to dislodge the vampire twins trying to catch their undead breath in leaning dazedly against it. They simply fell over gasping and naked over each other as Mr. Yomijo came through the door, huge smiles on their faces.

And saw the rest of what was going on.

Morrigan and her harem pet, Maya, were currently straddled over the ifrit, with the makai queen clearly impaled on the fire-spirit's maleness and thrusting vigorously, driving the ifrit into her. Her mouth and hands, meanwhile were engaged with the succubus.

The gaki was sprawled out in a corner with the yuki-onna draped over him and each moving weakly.

Chun Li herself was practically sitting in the fetch's lap, grinding back into him as her arms wrapped about his head at her shoulders. Leaning over the new succubus, and kissing and caressing Chun Li's features obsessively, was the leanansidhe, a tall and inhumanly slender woman of Irish features and sensuous red-hair about medium length and strange feline eyes.

One of Chun Li's wings had shifted into tentacles which wrapped firmly about the leanansidhe and were thrusting into her animatedly. The Irish spirit interrupting her attention to Chun Li with each surge.

Grumbling, the kitsune backed quietly out of the room.

"She did it again," he muttered.

* * *

Chun Li now well fed and fairly aghast with her impulsive behavior under the effects of the extreme hungry she'd just indulged in.

"Such an orgy is expected after such expenditure of energy," Morrigan told her, casually blowing off the full event. "I'm surprised we actually made it to the room, Morrigan noted. It was a similar situation with Sakura and Ibuki. Though we were in a hotel at that point and had had to skip over to party full of healthy and highly charged mortals rather than grab some hungry makai."

"Mistresses," Maya said as she opened the door ahead of the two noble succubi.

"Thank you, dear," Morrigan said, cupping the now weary succubus's face.

"Perhaps the next time you do this," Chun Li suggested with a irritably twitching mouth, "you should arrange to have it happen in one of these places so that there is...nourishment immediately on hand."

Morrigan paused at that and tapped a finger to her chin in serious consideration.

"That might not be a bad idea," she noted casually.

Another door was opened ahead of them and Chun Li stepped through, flush with embarrassment.

"Milady Chun Li," the leanansidhe said adoringly.

"Right, thank you...," Chun Li said.

"Siobhan, milady," the red-head said tiredly and blinking at her.

"Yeah..Siobhan," the interpol agent turned succubus said.

A short, thin man appeared into the main lobby then, appearing with a fox's head streaked white in places with age and two tails swishing behind him irritably.

"Mr. Yomijo," Morrigan said cheerfully, "your place is as welcoming as always. Have you met my new sister-wife, Chun Li?"

The whiskers on the kitsune twitched as he looked toward Chun Li.

"Your Highness," he said politely, bowing respectfully, but in a restrained manner. "Your Majesty, I think we talked about this last year."

"Talked about what?" Morrigan asked idly.

"About how you should go to your own harem if your this hungry," he noted.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to meet Milady Chun Li," Siobhan said dreamily as she moved up toward Chun Li's side.

The kitsune looked at that, jaw hanging open and then smacked a hand over his eyes, closing his muzzle and jaws tightly.

"Is she entranced?" he asked.

Morrigan, who had her arms around Maya's shoulder, looked casually over toward where Siobhan was clinging to Chun Li and then looked toward Mr. Yomijo.

"Perhaps just a little," Morrigan admitted. "I'm sure it's temporary."

Mr. Yomijo looked toward Maya who clutched tightly to Morrigan's arm, and then across toward Siobhan who was in a similar pose. Though the leanansidhe looked much more fatigued and about to fall off her feet than Maya.

"I'm sure she wasn't weak enough to be fully entranced by that little bit of an orgy," Morrigan said. "I saw Chun Li with the males much more frequently."

Chun Li flushed brightly and muttered for Morrigan to stop talking in an under the breath tone that the older Aesnland totally missed.

"I can't afford to come here more than once a week and its the day you come, Milady," Siobhan sighed.

Morrigan was silent as she matched her look with Mr. Yomijo's.

"Well, I'm sure her family will be happy to know there's a place for her in the Royal Palace," Morrigan commiserated.

"Your Majesty," the kitsune said irritably. "You need to stop this."

"This is only the second time," Morrigan protested. "Maybe third...definitely not more than four times over the past deca...five...three years."

"Morrigan, please," he pleaded. "Stop eating my clientele. The menu is complaining."

"There's a statement I never thought I'd hear in my life," Chun Li said under her breath.

"I quite like being on Milady's menu," Siobhan said with a sigh.

"Excuse me," Chun Li said, trying to recover her control and dignity. "Does she need to eat."

"Probably, and we have some artists stuck for inspiration waiting for her," Mr. Yomijo said. "The Aesnland account?"

"Of course, just like Maya," Morrigan said.

"Shall I go attend to my artists then, milady?" Siobhan asked.

"I think that's the best idea," Chun Li said, looking distinctly embarrassed still.

"Then I shall reunite with Milady another time," the young sidhe said, bowing unsteadily and shuffling off to inspire young artists.

"If we leave now," Chun Li started to say, half surprised she was saying this. "Will she get over this when she can't find me?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Morrigan said. "She'll find you."

"How?" Chun Li asked pointedly.

"She's Fae," Morrigan said, as if that should be explanation enough.

"Those are the Irish spirits, correct?" Chun Li asked. "But if she doesn't know where..."

"She's Fae," Mr. Yomijo said.

"How does that explai..."

"She's Fae," Morrigan and the kitsune said simultaneously.

Chun Li took a deep breath.

"Whatever you say," she admitted. "I need to get back to my things before some bear decides to investigate them. We're...umm...sorry to have eaten your...uh clients, Mr Yomijo."

"You're newly become," he said. "First time succubi, especially those not born, have an excuse. More mature...or at least more experienced ones, less so."

"It really isn't that big a deal," Morrigan protested. "Maya came out fine..."

Chun Li and the kitsune sighed in exasperation.

* * *

The two left the establishment and returned to the human world. Morrigan pressed eastward intent on making her date with Rally. They continued with great speed until they reached a small town in England. As they stopped Chun Li noted the wrongness of the region.

Morrigan smirked as she looked at the corrupted ghoul, "So you know what that is lover?"

Chun Li looked at the undead abomination for a moment and nearly gaged as she felt it's corrupted essence. It was nothing like the the club. She muttered something in Chinese that clearly communicated her displeasure at being brought to such a filthy place.

"While it isn't better than a filthy worm I believe the current vernacular is ghoul." Morrigan's arm reached out and in her palm a blueish black sphere of energy coalesced into a deadly attack. The soul fist tore through the soul less zombie with frightening ease. The queen followed her attack in. Her wing turned into a razor's edge as it cut through two other abominations. She commanded with an almost royal voice, "Destroy them all."

The Interpol agent did not hesitate and for the next hour she and her queen tore through the blighted ranks of undead. Neither succubus found the conflict interesting nor did it do anything to ease the growing hunger inside of Chun Li. The soulless husks shed no ki emotions for her to feed on there was no heat in the slaughter to draw on either.

A blue wing reformed on Chun Li's back as she came to a halt. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of gunfire and a female shout in the distance. Morrigan looked at her newest sister for a moment and gave her an almost invisible nod. A smile crossed her face she could have the virgin, there were far more interesting things in the woods tonight. Morrigan disappeared into a cloud of bats as she race off to find a certain dog.

* * *

Alucard strolled through the remains of Cheddar with a dispassionate air. The stench of death and the corruption of the ghouls lingered in the air. Strangely he did not sense any ghouls where the sent of their corruption lingered. The No-Life King paused as he looked at a fallen ghoul. The severed head was not removed by a bullet or sword but by something else. As he reached out to examine the destroyed body a sultry voice taunted, "Hello Count."

The elder vampire stood up and grinned, "I see Sir Hellsing's services are not needed here."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow at the comment, "My, my! You have stayed in the shadows if I missed you playing British nobel for the past 100 years."

A cool reply came from the bloody count, "The original Sir Hellsing was quite unsure how to deal with me in the end. After you left he devised something of a binding with the help of the locals. His granddaughter has decided to keep me as a retainer of sorts."

Chuckling a bit Morrigan quipped, "Ah, so this is not your doing?"

Alucard drew his pistol, "Sir Integra and I have a working understanding. I am hear to put an end to this foolishness."

Morrigan's arm lanced out to deflect the weapon. She harbored no weakness to the most likely silver bullets within the chamber but they could still cause her considerable harm. B.B. Hood had proven the usefulness of such things on several occasions. Alucard drove his fist into her wing as she knocked the weapon free. He complimented, "You've improved."

Her leg lashed out as she pushed him back, "One hundred years in a cave has dulled you Count."

The two old foes clashed again and again the intensity of the battle increasing with every strike. Morrigan frowned as the vampire continued with a dispassionate defense. Alucard contemplated his old adversary for a moment and decided not to indulge the Queen of the Maiki, "Perhaps but fighting you here would be most unfortunate."

The succubus shrugged as she stepped back. Morrigan could not argue the point. If he was not the vampire responsible for this travesty fighting him would be pointless. Morrigan gave the former count a small nod, "Another time then?"

"I look forward to it. Perhaps we should check on your young charge?" The elder vampire politely offered.

* * *

Chun Li followed the sound of gunfire and the sent of a virgin to a small chapel at the edge of town. New and strange instincts merged with a life time of skills guided her safely through the now armed ghouls. Armed with weapons of opportunity she picked off the armed ghouls from range while using her wings to dispatch any that got too close. The running battle with the former residents of the town had only made the fire in her belly grow. By the time she had caught up with the young blond woman she was almost salivating at the thought of seducing the young officer. That she hadn't even seen yet.

The gunfire stopped as the young woman had obviously run out of bullets. Chung Li moved through the pews of the church she collected her self her wings folding away and the tactical uniform mended it's self as she positioned herself to get a better view. The asian Interpol officer caught sight of her target. Blond hair, blue eyes and a police officer's uniform. She was so young, so energetic and so very pure.

She watched from the shadows as the woman ran up to the priest of the church. The priest reached out and violently grabbed her by the neck. From her hiding spot Chun Li shouted, "Let her go!"

The foul priest pulled the blond in front of himself like a human shield, "So you were the one cutting down my ghouls?"

A hopeful thought crossed the young police officer's mind. Just maybe this woman might be able to save her. An inhuman hiss came from the faux priest as he tightened his grip. The sound of gun fire filled the room. The blond screamed as a cloud of dust filled the air obstructing her view of her savior.

Agonizing moments passed as she waited to see the fate of her rescuer. As the dust settled all she could see was a strange darkness where the woman once stood. A sensual laugh filled the air, "Come now little vampire did you really think bullets alone would stop me."

The darkness parted then folded around the woman it concealed her eyes shone with an inhuman light as she moved. Chun Li's wings once again turned into a pair of swords as she cut down the closest undead creature.

He moved and repositioned the girl between himself and the devil that had come upon him, "Stay back or the police girl gets it."

"Really now? Hiding behind the virgin like that. Coward." She scoffed and then her form blurred slightly. Chun Li smiled softly as she read the officers name badge, "It is going to be alright Ms. Victoria."

"Back away and I don't kill her." He pressed the small pistol to the girl's rib's eliciting a whelp from the young officer.

The agent took several steps back and then stopped, "Last chance to let the girl go."

A smirk crossed the priest's face. A violent bang followed as he shot the girl in his arms. The wound was low and in the stomach. Something that the young girl might very well survive if they got her medical attention. He released the wounded girl letting her tumble to the ground. Then turned to run. His eyes widened in horror as the she devil appeared right in front of him, her wing already in motion. He futility tried to raise his arm perhaps to shoot her perhaps to block attack. It did not matter as the empowered attack cut through him like he was nothing.

Even as her doppelganger was finishing off the vampire Chun Li moved to catch the girl. Her hand pressed against the stomach wound as she cradled the fallen officer. New and strange instincts guided the former human. She hastily worked to bind the wound with the girls uniform.

"Talk to me Seras." Chun Li commanded as she did her best to close the wound.

The young girl coughed a bit, "I'm going to die here."

Dark hair draped across Seras' face as the asian fighter moved in close, "Not if you don't want to."

Blood seeped out of her mouth as she coughed again, "I don't want to die."

"Then kiss me." Chun Li moved so that her lips were almost touching the young woman's. Instinctually she knew that it would have to be Seras that crossed the divide for this to work.

Death's chill swept over the young woman. Seras did not want to die. She very much wanted to live. The cold fingers of death crept along her body but those lips, just a breath away, seemed so warm, so loving and so very inviting. She extended her neck just a bit and willed her lips to part just a bit as she pressed against the inviting nature spirit.

Chun Li gasped as she felt the connection open between her and Seras. Oh how she wished she could savor this first connection, her first kiss. Even as death dimmed Seras light she could feel it's warmth and purity. With a might effort she sat up and willed her clothing away. Sitting naked on the blood covered floor the neo-succubus pressed the officer's lips to her breast.

Seras Victora drank deeply from Chun Li's breast as the essence of the neo-succubus closed the wound in her stomach. As pain and blood loss slowly ebbed away she could feel a burning desire building in the back of her mind. Death's cold fingers slowly retreated from her soul. The burning desire of a succubus gently curled around her. As the damage was slowly repaired her hands wandered across the naked form of her savior.

As if on que the flow of essence from Chun Li's tit halted. The blond officer stood up already knowing the next part of the ritual. As she disrobed the two moved and curled around each other. On the blood soaked floor the two quickly positioned their heads between their partners legs

A pair of delicate asian fingers gently parted Sera's petals. The British officer's heavy scent from arousal and sweat washed over the succubus enhanced senses as she felt her partner mimic her movements. After the initial approach the two took vastly different techniques in pleasing their partner. Chun Li wrapped her arm up over Seras' leg pulling her in close. Her tongue slid in and out of the blond's folds almost teasing her with what was to come. She applied many of the tricks she had learned earlier in the day at the orgy with her new sister to her convert.

Seras felt rejuvenated, alive in a way she couldn't possibly explain. Her fingers roughly started to rub the folds of the asian woman underneath her. Chun Li's back arched as her partner's fingers moved faster and faster. The black hair succubus lapped and teased at her partner's dripping sex. Seras punished her partner's teasing with two fingers diving into her folds. Her fingers shook violently against her partners black hair as she pinched and teased her clit.

Chun Li felt her orgasm build as her hand moved from her partners ass and down her sides. She pooled her dark energies into her womb and let them spill upon Seras lips. The rush of energy crashed upon the police girl sending her into an orgasmic daze as she felt something slide into her that was clearly not a human tongue.

* * *

Morrigan watched attentively as Seras' wings wrapped around the asian succubus. Part of her wondered just what kind of creature she had created as she carefully felt the maternal instincts rolling off the exhausted interpol agent. Succubi were not known for their maternal instincts yet here Chun Li felt more like a dryad than a succubus. Tawny gold wings intermingled with blue black ones as the two succubi cuddled in their after glow. Her voice was a sensual tease, "I thought we were going to make sure refreshment was on hand the next time we did this."

Chun Li stammered as she sat up. Her sister getting the better of her in this situation was slightly embarrassing. Her eyes narrowed, "I didn't exactly come here to seduce her."

The flighty succubus laughed as she inspected the newest addition to her clan, "I bet you didn't even tell her what you are."

Seras stammered and tried to defender her lover and savior, "Miss... um... He shot me and well she saved me."

"Oh, you didn't even tell her your name." Morrigan laughed a bit as she caressed the blond's cheek. Looking down at the discarded uniform the elder succubus noting the name badge she taunted, "Ms. Victoria may introduce you to your new sister and wife, Chun-Li Aesnland."

The blond turned and gave her sire a passionate kiss on the lips, "Thank you."

"Oh you are quite the lady killer. First the lovely Siobhan and now Ms. Victoria." Morrigan finished her appraisal of the newest succubus, "She is quite the lovely specimen of regal succubus. You wouldn't know of any local retreats would you Alucard?"

The elder vampire smirked as he let his presence be known, "I'm sure Sir Hellsing wouldn't be terribly inconvenienced by any visiting royalty."

* * *

"Rally's a lesbian?"

It was the first thing out of May's mouth as the three friends sat down.

"How did I miss that?" the ex-hooker asked.

"I didn't I was sure that she was all the time," Misty said firmly.

"You're sure everybody's a lesbian," Becky snorted as she flipped through her files. "In any case, I have the information if you have the money."

"You're charging us for your help in protecting Rally?" Misty noted pointlessly as she and May put together the requested funds.

"No," she said. "I'm charging you to help you needlessly interfere in Rally's life."

May and Misty exchanged looks.

"So you don't agree with what we're doing but you're still going to help," May said.

"For the charge," Becky confirmed, holding out her hands. "Cash is fine."

"Mercenary blood-sucker," Misty said bitterly as she handed over the funds.

"Yes, yes," she said. "Now, the Aensland family has a small stretch of land in Northern Scotland that they've owned for centuries."

"So she's some sort of Scottish lord or something?" May asked.

"No, you don't understand," Becky said. "They've owned it, since at least the Britons were there. They've never been part of Scotland, or Britain or any other greater political entity. They got through thousands of years of conquerors and wars owning a castle and about fifty acres of land. They're their own political entity and they've just been left alone."

"She's Queen then," Misty said. "Of fifty acres of land."

"Looks like it," Becky said, shrugging. "But I've got some information on Morrigan Aensland herself. It must be an inherited name, because I picked up historical records of a Morrigan Aensland back two or three hundred years."

"Well, what about her then?" May asked.

"She fights in the Streetfighter circuits occasionally," Becky said. "One of two people to fight the current World Warrior champion, Ryu, to a draw."

May and Misty's eyes widened as they looked around carefully.

"You're saying she's on a level of personal power with the leader of Shadoloo?" May asked.

"At least," Becky said. "Other than that, all I can find is the expenditure of large sums of money for the mere privilege of being first served and any of a number of restaurants, hotels and other such facilities. And I've found more than a few exchanges of funds accompanying 'our apologies for the state of things when her majesty left' statements, so she tends to leave a bit of destruction in her wake."

"So, what you're saying," May said, calculating things. "Is that a rich, crazy bisexual woman who can take care of herself asked Rally on a date...didn't come to drug her, kidnap her, tie her up and rape her or what not, just asked her on a date."

"That's about the size of it," Becky said.

"And we're against Rally having a rich girlfriend why?" May asked.

"Didn't you hear? Leaves destruction in her wake," Misty said. "We've got to rescue Rally from this woman. It's got to be some kind of trick!"

* * *

Rally paced a bit, considering what to do about her situation.

A succubus had asked her on a date.

Correction, the Queen of the Succubi...no the Demon World, had asked her for a date.

To the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in town no less.

Should she wear the shoes? No, no, she couldn't walk on heels. Hell, what did she have to wear to match the expectations of that restaurant?

This would usually be the sort of thing she'd ask May about, but for some reason, May had gone off with Misty on some sort of business.

And she wasn't going to pay the fees to get Becky's very questionable date advice.

So...

She went to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Roy?" she asked. "I need a favor, mind if I come over for a bit?"

"You have a date with a succubus," Roy said, and after she'd referenced the woman that had burst into a cloud of bats a week and a half ago, he found himself believing it. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't that akin to diving into a shark tank at feeding time while bleeding from an open wound?"

"Actually," Kate said, coming by with a round of coffee. "Succubi are rather playful. Much better than vampires, who take themselves too seriously."

Rally and Roy turned to face Kate with surprised looks on their faces as she produced her wallet and retrieved a card from it to hand over.

"Makai Feeder's Club," Roy read. "Member for five years...?"

"You're part of a club where you go and let yourself be...eaten?" Rally asked the sweet, innocent looking police woman who had all the apparent sexuality of a bright-eyed and bushy tailed small town girl.

"And it is such a stress reliever," she said with a sigh.

"So, the club you go out to each weekend," Roy said. "You're having sex with monsters."

"Don't be silly," Kate said. "I'm saving myself for marriage to a nice man. All vampires need is blood, Yuki-Onna can feed just from me holding them and succubi can feed off a good cage match. And there are benefits, hard to be scared of a thug with a knife when you spent your weekend being terrified by fear demon."

For some reason, the image of Kate in a no holds barred cage match with a sex demoness was even more wrong than the image of her in bed with one. The shiver of exultation she had at the mention of being terrified wasn't much better.

"So, who's the succubus asking you out?" Kate asked. "Because that sounds like an interest in something more than a feeding."

"Morrigan Aensland," Rally said watching Kate's eyes widen. "You know of her? She says she's royalty."

* * *

While the actual decision making process of a succubus was influenced by heavy hunger and desire, it was still a decision making process. Of course, there were a few instinctual flips and switches that those decision making processes went through.

A hungry succubus wasn't generally thinking clearly enough to actually willfully seduce someone, even regarding whatever pheromones or magic they had on hand. However, there seemed to be a stop gap that transformed stuttering, uncertain actions and words into smoky, purring voices and slinky intoxicating gestures.

So, when Chun Li said:

"I...really don't know wh..what's come over me. I'm not usually like this. Well, I know, but it's just so new."

For a human woman the thoughts would have come out clumsily and in a manner that would make most see her as somewhat overwrought, especially given how mortified some part of Chun Li still was over her actions. It would have been accompanied by hesitant actions that made her more something to take advantage of than something whose mere-est words would send a man (or woman) into tail-spins of fantasy that this creature wanted them for something more than mere sustenance.

But in Chun Li's case, even distracted, it passed through the instinctual translation that took over when succubi got too distracted and, drawing from hundreds of hours of social observation logged in the subconscious and deep memory, turned the voice into a sexual purr and the pose into subtle slink. When she pushed the man she was talking to down, it wasn't with an overaggressive shove that would have diminished the raw emotion with something like threatened pride, but a sensual yet domineering guiding hand.

For her own part, Seras, with less real world experience, had a somewhat less effective translation. Where as Chun Li would have been highly embarrassed and speechless in sheer humiliation, Seras was just overwhelmed by everything. Emotions she was used to, but that was rage, not raw desire.

Still, she went from a completely ineffectual and inexperienced barely-not-a-maiden to a purring sex kitten her words and actions might have had less impact on her chosen partner than Chun Li's, but she still had most of his attention.

Of course, Morrigan wasn't hungry, but she'd already demonstrated her ability in this regard by basically commanding several lesser Makai to her attention with little more than a few minutes of idle, non-sexual conversation followed by the crook of a finger.

In any case, they were indulging their new instincts, Chun Li for a second perhaps third time.

* * *

"Morrigan Aensland," Sir Integra said. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"My sister-wives need to feed," Morrigan said, shrugging.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Integra noted, looking toward Walter.

"As you wished," he said. "They've been placed in the lounge with some 'volunteers'. They were understandably reluctant until the women in question walked by."

"Yes, they do have some potential," Morrigan noted. "Though I suspect that they might be more of my preference eventually. Battle is not the best choice for a hunger so deep, however...it is so easy to...overdo something. And overdoing a battle is harder to recover from."

"And also hard on the landscape," Integra noted. "But, you have not answered my question, why are you here?"

"I am courting," Morrigan said. "I am a Regal Succubus, but I was adopted into the House Aensland because there were no heirs. I am hoping to avoid such a situation in the unlikely event of my...inability to continue my rule."

"Those two girls then," Sir Integra noted.

"Yes, Master," Alucard said. "They used to be human. The process of reproduction for the succubi is a bit...more involved than it is for my kind."

"Speaking of which," Morrigan noted. "Since when have vampires taken to creating ghouls again? It is forbidden by treaty."

"This is not your concern," Sir Integra said.

"Of course it is," Morrigan noted. "I am the ruler of House Aensland, the treaty between Earth and the Makai is my responsibility and if there are members of my people violating the truce..."

"We have reason to believe that these are some sort of...artificial vampire," Sir Integra said. "Produced by humans, no Makai involvement needed."

Or wanted apparently.

Morrigan shrugged, if it wasn't her concern, then it wasn't her concern. Idly, she checked the time and frowned, considering.

"I need to be in Chicago for a date," she said. "Perhaps you could direct my girls to the Aensland castle?"

"You mean the Makai Embassy," Sir Integra noted.

"Whatever you're calling it these days," Morrigan said with a sigh.

* * *

Kiyone blinked once then again, "Five thousand you say?"

"Yes dear you heard me." The voice on the other line calmly continued, "and she offered another two hundred fifty just for the omiai."

The towel clad galaxy police officer grumbled a bit. Sure she didn't like the thought of being whored out but that was more than a ninety year pension plan paid out. An irritated voice replied, "Fine. I expect the 250 to be in my account no matter what happens."

Kiyone slammed the receiver down as she glared at Washu, "You... could you at least look annoyed."

"You're going to have to break a lot more than a phone to get me annoyed, you do know who your roommate and who my house mates are?" Kiyone fumed a bit but she really didn't have anything against the red head. The scientist shrugged as she moved from her work bench, "When was the last time you went on a date?"

An angry scowl came from the police officer but Washu continued, "Let me put it this way a succubus queen is asking you out because you are a virgin. Your career with GP is at a dead end. Breaking that phone is the most interesting thing you've done in months. Well aside from laying out Ryoko and Ayeka in your escape this morning."

The rant continued for a few moments. Till Kiyone looked like she was about to get her pistol and start shooting, "And your point is!"

Washu cheerfully chirped, "You need to get out more."

"And engaging me to a succubus is your idea of getting out? You're insane. " Kiyone's hysterics continued until she was screaming at the diminutive goddess, "This entire household, this planet, my partner! You're all nu..."

A gentle pinch to the neck knocked the ranting Galaxy Police Officer out. Sasami gently lowered the much larger woman to the ground, "You are definitely Ryoko's progenitor."

* * *

Kiyone awoke in a room with a cool breeze wafting through it. The air smelled vaguely of rosemary and salt water. As she sat up she looked around the ocean front villa, "Wha..."

"Oh good you're awake." A cheerful voice came into the room carrying a tray of something and a large clear pitcher of water.

Sasami smiled at the woman, "While water does have a technical definition we can get a bit creative with the bread."

Kiyone looked at the cornucopia of bread in front of her and smiled. Then she frowned, "I am very well schooled in the good cop bad cop routine or in your case annoying goddess, infuriating goddess maneuver."

'Sasami' pouted as her form shifted a bit, "Washu does have a point even if she was a bit crass about it."

The galaxy police officer threw a muffin at the goddess, "Arrrg... Fine, I'll play along. Few days meditating, maybe a week or two vacation for the honeymoon. Taking a first spouse at my age is perfectly normal. Let me write up a list of things you need to do while I'm gone."

The aggravated detective munched on one of the loaves of bread. As she tried to stare down the supremely serene goddess. Tsunami just nodded with every point Kiyone made. Tiny gears started to turn in her head as she decided it was time to get even not mad.

A pair of voices from the other room groaned, "Oh my head..."

Kiyone considered her next move should be then gave Tsunami a smile, "Handmaidens attend me."

Ryoko stumbled into the room first her normally chaotic hair even more absurd. She was followed by an equally disheveled Ayeka. The space pirate all but growled at the galaxy police officer, "Wha'da want?"

In a calm and polite tone Kiyone spoke, "I will need my swords and pistol from my room."

"I ain't letting ya shoot or stab us. Not happening." Ryoko bluntly replied.

The calm diplomatic tone continued, "I am of the warrior cast, to show up to a formal introduction unarmed or with unserviced weapons would be embarrassing."

Ryoko looked at Tsuami who just nodded. Ryoko vanished going in search of said items aboard the sunken Yagami. Kiyone's attentions turned to the crowned princess, "Ayeka you will have to see to my grooming. My hair is far to long for such an occasion and you will definitely need to shave and wax my legs."

All color drained from Ayeka's face and her mouth opened slightly a bit. She looked at the normally rational member of their group and wondered if they had perhaps pushed a bit too far. Noting the expression on her goddess' face Ayeka simply shut her mouth and walked out the door.

Tsuami sipped on her water as she took another bite out of the loaf of carrot bread, "Next your going to ask Tenchi too..." Tsuami shut her mouth before she could complete the sentence.

"Yes, he would make a very dashing man-at-arms. Would you see to the details." Tsuami just rubbed her forehead as she became Sasami once again. Quietly wondering why all of Washu's experiments to creat a more powerful being always involved so much mayhem.

Kiyone cheerfully supplied as Sasami left the room, "Don't forget the paper I need to make that list for you. Be sure to send Mihoshi by I'll have to have her arrange a leave of absence for me."

* * *

Kasumi walked into the house and looked about cautiously as she carried the groceries into the kitchen and started placing them away. And before doing so carefully set aside a perfect-bound paperback book with an area the size of a standard letter-sheet of paper and about an inch thick.

"Of Makai Kind."

She'd stumbled on to the book in passing the old curio store where Kuno had once purchased a phoenix egg. She would have kept looking save that the cover art included a print of an old painting that had a child with green hair and batwings in the background.

It looked so much like a young Morrigan, that she couldn't resist stopping to purchase the book.

With the shopping put away, she started the laundry and sat in the dining room reading as she waited for the washing machine to finish so that she could hang the clothes.

* * *

"Okay, Rally," Kate said. "A succubus is drawn to primal passion and confidence."

"I thought it was sex," Rally responded.

"Can you think of a more obvious example of a height of primal confidence than mind-blowing consensual sex?" Kate asked. "I mean...by report."

"So they feed on confidence then?" Roy asked.

Rally had a sudden image of her being reduced to a simpering, spineless wimp.

"No, they feed while you're at the heights of passion and confidence, it's their door to your lifeforce, like blood for vamps," Kate said, shrugging and sighing. "And it feels so good even while you're getting tired. Like you can rule the world."

She took a deep breath and widened her eyes.

"And it lets you keep your youthful looks longer," Kate noted. "Why else do you think I still look eighteen. I fairly regularly feed a succubus, so my youth is fading slowly...but that's how dick clark did it."

"So you're going to live longer out of beating up on sex demons," Rally asked.

"No, just stay young longer," Kate said. "I get old enough unless I find something else, the body still stops working. But I'll look great when it happens!"

"Oh, I'll bet I can call Jezebel," she said, pulling out her cellphone.

"Jezebel," Roy repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," Kate said. "Hey, Danny, is your wife there?"

Rally and Roy exchanged a look and mouthed the word "wife" questioningly.

"I have a friend who has a date with Queen Morrigan Aensland," she said proudly, enunciating each part of the title and name. "And we were looking for an expert."

"And this is how tabloids get their stories," Roy said.

* * *

"Succubi generally feed via battle or sex. For most of history, this has been sex due to the fewer risks involved, but with the rise of full contact sports such as wrestling, boxing and martial arts tournaments, where the dangers have been comparatively minimized, battle-centric feeders are becoming more common as it became less and less likely that injury would outpace feeding.

Any individual of either primal passion..."

Kasumi took a marker and highlighted those words.

"...or extreme self-confidence..."

...as well as those...

"...is like a beacon to a succubi. In the place of one or the othe..."

Kasumi skimmed a little further to find reference to "virgins".

"Most children of a succubus are half-succubi only, bearing a stronger relation to their other parent, but with a heavy streak of recklessness. Each succubi is capable of bearing only one full blooded succubi in their life-times, and that is when they are virgins just coming into their sexual maturity. If a succubi's first sexual encounter is with another succubi then the child will be a succubi, but they will never be able bear a full succubi child in their life again."

"Likewise, a human woman who is still virignal might become a succubi via ritual intercourse with a full succubi. The new makai will also be pregnant with fully succubi child. This is the preferred method of reproduction as it practically doubles the..."

Kasumi sat up straight and took in a breath.

Morrigan-san was a succubi, looking for human women to make more succubi. Including, and her eyes sparkled, children that would need to be cared for and protected and guided.

Something she only thought she'd be able to do by caring for the children of others given her leanings.

She was the woman for the job!

Confidence!

And now all she had to do was prove it to Morrigan-san.

"Primal...passion," Kasumi said consideringly.

* * *

The book did have another thing to say.

"Entrancement is a state of mind induced by the succubi's pheromones more than their feeding practices. The basic result makes the individual exposed more and more addicted to the situation of the exposure.

For example, most encounters with succubi produce a growing sexual attraction to women. At first this is a general attraction, but becomes more and more specific to the individual succubi with great exposure.

Succubi who feed in battle cause their opponents to receive a similar high from fighting that might overwhelm the seeking of other sorts of primal highs, such as sex.

For the most part this entrancement is temporary and fades away to a dream-like memory after sometime. However, in the face of a weakened lifeforce, the entrancement can become a more or less permanent effect that is not easy to reverse. This can result in a shift in gender preferences, a fetish for a particular color hair or body type, in the extremes, a near-obsession with the individual succubi that caused the entrancement.

When this is induced in a sexual feeding, the succubi usually prefers to accept the entranced individual as part of a harem to feed on regularly. There are ways to reverse the obsession, but they are, for the most part, more damaging than the fixation itself.

This has not yet been well observed amongst battle-centric feeders. But it is assumed that a growing desire for battle and especially for fighting the specific succubus will develop over time. Or even all at once dependent on the level of a particular combat.

* * *

Sakura ducked under the swift kick with a heavy intake of breath as she admired her opponent's form. They were close and intimate enough in their match, and their passion and confidence were both at such a high, that it was an easy open door for her to feed, drawing off some of her opponent's life force as she countered with a roundhouse that the other fighter stepped back from, letting her into the full set-up for a shunpuu kyaku.

The young succubus was about to make contact with her opponent when another kick interrupted her, sending her falling back to the ground momentarily and kipping up while rubbing at the cut on her lip. Smiling as if she had just been revitalized more than she had been hurt by the impact.

Joe Higashi took a deep breath and shook off the growing fatigue as Sakura came in again. The girl's form was just so beautiful and perfect. He could fight her all day and forget however tired he was. Especially as she seemed to be getting more and more energetic as the fight moved on.

He dodged aside again as a hadoken fireball streaked past him to impact the side of the ring, blowing away the support column for the scoreboard at the edge of the football field they were fighting on. So focused on their fight, Sakura and Joe continued dodging in and out trading blows, connecting and almost connecting while the scoreboard toppled behind them, sending up sparks as they moved their fight into its rubble.

It was an incredible feeling, even as it became more and more difficult to strike precisely and move quickly. Especially in comparison to her. It was like all his strength was being poured into her and it was...was...

...it was feeling a lot like sex.

Finally they both came together in the center again, punches ready to land and decide which of them would win this...

and the round timer buzzed to a stop.

"Match draw," the referee declared.

Both punches landed moments later as the participants failed to listen to the referee. Both fighters struck and went flying backwards to the ground unconscious with silly looking grins on their faces.

* * *

"In recent times, with the increase of more full-contact, non-lethal sports, some succubi have become what they've called "celibate" by focusing all their sexual interest on one individual while gaining the bulk of their feeding from battle or competition."

"These are mostly formerly human succubi and it is unknown whether such preferences will extend past the death of a chosen mate. Also temptation to step away from this lifestyle is always present. In general pregnancies for the succubus lead to having to at least temporarily spread their sexual interests around as the pregnancy moves later into term."

* * *

Ibuki wrapped her wings around Anko tightly as the older girl held onto her. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Anko's neck, kissing lightly as she came down from a feeding.

"Anko-sempai," Ibuki cooed quietly as the weary ninja woman held the succubus's tender form gently.

"I have you Ibuki-sama," Anko whispered as she pulled the blanket over the other girl's wings.

She wasn't about to let the rest of the college know what Ibuki was. By now, the deans and her clan had to know that she herself was compromised. Anko had done some research after seeing the girl's wings for the first time, and knew what had happened, but didn't care.

Her obsession was induced by the succubi pheromones, and soldified by the first time Ibuki had fed on her and the extra layered entrancement slammed into her. But there was more to it than that.

She'd been something of a useful leper to her own clan for so long, and here was someone that looked up to her and called her sempai and looked to her for advice and aid.

This was someone who had confidence in her, Anko Mitarashi, accursed snake girl.

And Ibuki was trying to reciprocate as much as she could. Her streetfighting had become more frequent, and her random socializing less so.

For her part, Ibuki smiled quietly enjoying the feeling of a filled lifeforce and Anko's warm form. She'd always been after the perfect guy. The husband with whom to have children. Her change in species had broadened her ideas somewhat, and instead she'd found the perfect girlfriend.

Too bad she hadn't been a virgin when they met.

* * *

Note: Some of the segments, specifically the addition of Seras and Kiyone's decision to start making do, are put forth by Amaretto of the Anime Addventure, I mostly started this, but he's been adding significant portions of the story lately, so I'm siting his involvement here. We've agreed that the Hellsing segue will remain a touch-upon and the story will continue to focus on the silly and sexy as was intended.

I'm also going to try to avoid adding any more girls as actual succubi. We have now: Chun Li, Sakura, Ibuki and Seras with Kiyone, Rally and Kasumi in the wings...that should be PLENTY


End file.
